All I Want
by Alexiraw
Summary: Bella moves to Forks her senior year in order to care for a sick Charlie. She meets her mate in the young town doctor, rumors and gossip fly when the whole town finds out. Not only will they have to deal with the gossip but with shapeshifters and werewolves. Lemons later in the story. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks her senior year in order to care for a sick Charlie. She meets her mate in the town doctor, rumors and gossip fly when the whole town finds out. Not only will they have to deal with the gossip but with the shapeshifters and werewolves. **

**A/N: This is my second fan fic my first isn't complete yet but I had to write this one because it wouldn't take a backseat to my first. I have a couple of chapters done already for this one, whether or not I post will depend on the reception of this first chapter so if you like it make sure to review. Tell me what you like, and feel free to make suggestions. There is no Esme in the story as of now but I might add her later as a passing character. **

**Warning: Characters/storyline maybe be OOC of twilight, let's just see where it goes. The best stories tell themselves. There will be lemons later. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not S. Meyer, sorry. **

* * *

**Bella POV **

"Honey you sure you want to go?" My mother asked me for the fourth time today.

"Yes Renee, Charlie needs me there to help him." I walked back into my closet and pulled out Forks appropriate clothing that I bought yesterday. It isn't a lot, there's not much winter clothing that can be bought in Phoenix, but I did find some things at stores like Hollister and The Gap. The rest I'll buy in Washington.

Renee grabbed some sweaters from me and placed them in my suitcase. "I know." she sighs. "My little middle-aged teenager. What will I do without you? I'll miss you." She says hugging me. I chuckled and pulled away from her suffocating hug. "I'll miss you too, but I've raised you right, I think you're good enough to go on your own. Plus I really miss Charlie."

"You must be what 46 now," my mother laughed but it sounded more like sobbing. "You're an amazing kid Bella, we got lucky with you." With that she left and let me continue packing.

Normally she would have stay in my room until I was done, but she need seem like she needed some time to herself. I'm really gonna miss Renee. She always gave me something to do with her tendencies to pick up and drop hobbies.

The most memorable ones were first knitting; she never finished one of the knit hats she promised the shelter of orphans, I ended up going to the Gap and purchasing some for them in her name. I even read to them, everyday after school.

Then the book club; she never made it through even a quarter of the book Wuthering Heights. I read the book and she would discuss what I told her about it to the other members.

Next, was cooking a class, which was a disaster she almost burnt the house down twice with the same dish! She pulled out a burning casserole out of the oven and placed it on the stovetop that she left on. I put the fire out, and banned her from cooking.

Some activities she either tried to get me to do, or have us do together. Ballet for one was the first thing she enrolled me in. I was a very clumsily kid tripping on flat surfaces, and air alone. She thought it might help with my gracefulness. I guess you can say it kind of helped.

About 2 months into classes I stumbled a little while stretching my leg in the air near the practice bar, good thing is I didn't fall but I did knock over a couple of the girls. After that I literally put my foot down, and told her I was ready to go.

We ice skated together and that I loved and it helped my clumsiness a little more I don't trip over air anymore at least. But being Renee after I repeatedly told her to wear her jacket at the rink, she caught the flu, and I spent two weeks nursing her back to health.

My mother was an amazing mom, she was just scatter-brained forgetting to pay bills or stock the place with food. I love her though she's my best friend we often joked that our mother, daughter relationship was much like that of Gilmore Girls. We would spend hours watching the season DVDs and comparing us to them.

They were good times but Renee married Phil and with the fact of Charlie being sick I thought it was time to stay with him, and let mom and Phil have their time alone as newly weds. Phil is great for my mom and keeps her out of trouble.

I've never cared much for the little rainy town of Forks, WA but I will gladly endure it if it meant that I could help my father. Charlie suffered from a heart attack a couple of days ago, I'm thankful he wasn't alone when it happened, but at a local diner. It scares me to think about what would have happened if he were eating alone at home. I push back that thought because tomorrow, I'll be with him.

**Alice POV **

The new school year starts on Monday and I have to make sure everyone's wardrobe is perfect! I just finish setting up Edward's closet the last one before I do mine and Jasper's. I walk into our closet and immediately notice Jasper's old cowboy boots out that he tried to hide from me, until now.

"Nice try, Jazz." I mumble. I heard him laughed downstairs in response and he sends me waves of hopefulness and love. I sigh.

"Thank you," he responds to my acceptance. Really, I couldn't deny him anything. Before I can pick out a pair of jeans to go with his boots, I get sucked into a vision.

_She pulls back from a hug and laughs. "I'll miss you too Renee, but I've raised you right, I think you're good enough to go on your own. Plus I really miss Charlie." The vision changes and I see her landing in Seattle airport._

I gasped. "Carlisle! Carlisle!" I run downstairs at vampire speed. Everyone rushes into the living room with puzzled gazes.

"She's so beautiful." Edward smiles. I smile back at him and turn to everyone else. Carlisle's face looks hopeful, "You mean-?"

"The decision has been made! It's the clearest vision I've seen of her!" I interrupt him. "Your mate and our mother will be in Forks tomorrow afternoon."

The first vision I've had of her was 5 years ago, but I could never get anything specific on her and she was always blurry. Carlisle has been waiting a long time to finally meet his mate. Our family will finally have a mother.

Since Edward was changed younger than the rest of us and he doesn't have a mate yet, he's coming to really bond with her almost as if he was really her son.

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Who is she?" Emmet's voice boomed in anticipation.

"Oh!" I bounced excitedly. "Her name is Isabella Swan, she's Chief Swan's daughter." Edward smiled so widely it brightened his whole face.

And Carlisle seemed to me glowing, he blow out a relieved breath. "I thought we missed her. We've been in forks for two years and…." He stops and frowns. "It maybe difficult considering her father is the Chief of the town. With the mating bond I won't be able to stay away from her. I doubt the chief would appreciate the town doctor dating his high school daughter."

Jasper frowns and walks up to Carlisle. "I'm sure we'll find a away but that's not it. I can sense that you feel insecure." I walk over to Carlisle and wrap my arms around his waist. "She's a sight to see, and she's going to love us so much, especially you."

He nods and smiles. "But first we have to figure out a way to approach her without overwhelming her." Rosaline stood there silently throughout the family's exchange; she never had a good relationship with her mother. She's excited about Bella but still remains guarded.

We spent the rest of the night planning just how we were going to introduce ourselves. We all decided when we moved here to all be in the same grade, and it's going to be our senior year, along with Bella.

Carlisle is posing as a 24-year-old doctor who completed all his studies really quickly and is in his 3 year of being a doctor. He's our uncle who adopted Edward, Emmett and me when our parents died two years ago. And six months after that took in Rosaline and Jasper as foster kids. I knew the whole town would be wary of us being 'raised' by someone so close to our age but we proved to be excellent kids.

I'm hoping the town doesn't give Carlisle and Bella too much trouble or those dogs. We will approach her Monday morning and befriend her. Carlisle however, will see her beforehand when she picks Charlie up from the hospital, but he won't be able to speak to her. Because the mating bond can be so intense especially to a human, we have to ease into everything. Starting tomorrow everything is going to change!

**A/N: Tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll post chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check out Family Therapy Cullen Style by vjgm if you haven't already it's an old story that I reread from time to time. Its Hilarious I thought the story would be the death of me. **

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews I will continue the story as long as it keeps getting the reception it has. Chapter 3 is already written so I'll post when you guys want me too. I do have another fan fic called Unexpected Guardian Angel check that out it's a Jasper/Bella story I'll be updating it soon. **

**Quick Review Responses: I've always noticed the similarities in Bella and Renee's and Rory and Lorelai's relationship even though Lorelai was more responsible. **

On to the story!

**Bella POV**

The plane ride from Phoenix was quite uneventful. When I arrived in Seattle, I hailed a taxi to pick up the new midnight blue BMW Series 7 I bought with Grandpa Swan's inheritance money he gave me that I gained access to 2 weeks ago when I turned 18.

I decided on a new car because I figure I could drive it longer than I could if I got a used one. The dealer handed me the keys and I stuffed my bags in the trunk, and made my way to Forks. I'm taking my time and enjoying the car; I have plenty of time before I pick Charlie up. So I set up my iPod on a 80s rock playlist and pressed shuffle first song to play _Welcome to the Jungle_. I laughed and cruised down the highway surrounded by the green and brown of the forest.

Charlie made a huge fuss about wanting to buy me a car. Apparently, Billy Black my dad's long time friend offered to sell him his old truck, since he can't drive anymore.

The truck was bought in the 70s and he's uncertain whether or not it was bought new, but assured me it was a good truck. I didn't doubt it, especially if it lived this long, but the thought of not having air bags, and driving on slick ice did not appeal to me. Thankfully he agreed because I didn't want to go behind his back to get my new car.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway; well, our driveway now. The place is smaller than Renee's in Phoenix, and painted white with a wooded porch out back surrounded by the woods. It gave enough privacy from neighbors but it wasn't really secluded. My bedroom was upstairs, as well as a little storage room; Charlie converted into a small bathroom.

I only had 3 small suitcases so it didn't take long to take my bags to my room. I tripped only once on the doorstep so I consider that an accomplishment. The room is small, with purple walls and a small desk in the corner, rocking chair on the other side of the room from when I was a baby, and a full size bed in the middle of the room. Charlie's room is downstairs along with the original bathroom.

I walked down and into the kitchen. The clock read 2:00pm, so I have about 2 hours until Charlie gets released from the hospital. Looking into the refrigerator, confirmed just what I suspected, the only thing in the there is take out Chinese and a box of baking soda. From the smell you'd think the baking soda was more edible. I guess I've got time to go to the grocery store.

It took me all of 7 minutes to get to the grocery store. It's no Wal-Mart or Publix but it always has what I need so that's fine with me. I grabbed a shopping cart and decided that I'll buy a week worth of food at a time. I traveled up and down the aisles and grabbed all of the things I needed. I did some research online to find out the diet of people recovering from heart attacks, and Charlie's going to hate most of this stuff.

Eggs.

Flour.

Cereal.

Coffee.

Skim Milk. (For Charlie.)

Chicken.

Whole Wheat Bread.

"Hello dear, you must be new in town. I'm Susan Newton." I turned around and shook the hand of a middle-aged blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Yes I am. I'm Bella Swan." I notice the flick of recognition in her eyes.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Of course, it's a small town so everyone knows my dad.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Newton."

"It's a pleasure, you're even more beautiful than he brags about." She laughs.

My face heats up into a familiar blush. "Thank you." Her expression turns to one of concern. "So how is he, dear?"

"He's doing better now I spoke to him yesterday. I'm doing some shopping before I pick him up."

She smiles kindly. "That's lovely dear, he's lucky to have you." She looks pass me at someone passing by. "Mike sweetie, come here." She waves him over. A teenaged boy with a baby face, blonde hair and blue eyes a little taller than my 5'5'' walks up to us. "Mike this is Bella, she's Chief Swan's daughter."

She turns to me. "This is my son Mike." I reach out and shake his hand, and smile.

"Hey Mike." He blushes.

"I'm sure you two will see each other at school on Monday. Mike can show you around campus." Mike smiles broadly. "Yeah, I'll be happy too." Mrs. Newton gives us a knowing look.

Oh no. She's trying to set me up with her son. And he's taking full advantage of it. He looked at me expectedly. Only in small towns where teenaged boys don't mind their moms setting them up in a grocery store.

I mentally roll my eyes but keep my smile in place, she seems like a nice lady. "I'm sure we will. Thanks Mike, I think I'll be fine." I look down at my watch. "I really have to go and get Ch- my dad now." I grab my cart, and turn it around to make a subtle but quick exit. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Newton. See you Monday Mike." I wave and head to the check out lines.

20 minutes later I've unpacked the groceries at home, and head to the hospital to pick Charlie up. I park in the pick up area and walk through the sliding doors. Down the long hallway I find the nurses station, where a young brunette nurse sits. I stand in front of the desk. "Hello, I'm here to pick up my father Charlie Swan." Once again that little flick of recognition. "Oh Bella! You're father has been talking about you all morning. You must be an amazing daughter. How are you liking Forks so far?"

It's a real 'everybody knows your name type of town' is what I wanted to say instead. "It's very welcoming," I smiled at her. Great more attention being thrown my way as a group of nurses walk over to us.

"That's nice to hear. Hopefully you won't miss phoenix too much." The same nurse said. Obliviously, they were eavesdropping.

"Phoenix was wonderful but Forks is my home. I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine. If you'll excuse me." I lean forward with my hand to the side of my mouth, faking conspiring. "I've been in town for a few hours and I haven't seen me father yet." I straighten out again. "Could you tell me where I could find him?" I smiled at her.

All the nurses laugh. "You certainly get your charm from your father." One of the other nurses says.

"He's in room 320."

"Thank you." I give her a small smile, and walked down a hallway I seem to be drawn to, the sign above points towards the elevators, so I shrug it off. I pass by a group of three doctors talking; two of them were older men, one of them much younger. He looked amazing with blonde hair nicely combed back, beautifully thin lips, he was at least a foot taller than me. I feel that same feeling I've had since walking into the hospital increase and shake my head to clear my thoughts. I press the up button for the elevator, and stepped inside.

When I walked into the room my dad is talking to the nurse. "Bella." He smiles.

"Hey dad." Charlie always hated it when I called him by his first name. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better when I get out of here." I smiled, and sat on the end of the bed. "That's good. You really scared me there. I would have come earlier if I didn't have to set up my transfer from school." I noticed he lost some weight, since the last time I saw him 2 months ago in California.

"Bells you really didn't have to-" I held my hand up to interrupt him. "I wanted to."

"Is he ok to go?" I asked the nurse. "Yes the doctor has already seen him. Now remember Charlie the list of foods you shouldn't eat and 2 weeks of rest." He grunted as he got off the bed.

"Dad you heard her. If I catch you sneaking a burger, I'll hide your favorite fishing pole." He glared at me. "Don't think I won't." I challenged.

He looked at me searching for whether or not he thought I would. "Fine." he huffed. He made show of crossing his heart and smiling innocently. The nurse walked out of the room, looking amused at Charlie and my banter.

"So dad" I said sitting on the chair next to the bed. "I hear from the nurses downstairs you're a real charmer. Should I be worried about having to make myself scarce when female visitors come by, Romeo?" I arch an eyebrow at him biting my lip trying not to laugh.

"Bella." He groaned and turned bright red. I bent over and let out the laugh I was holding.

The nurse brought back a wheelchair and after much protest, we finally got him in it and wheeled him outside to my car. To my surprise he didn't give me that hard of a time for it.

Driving out of the lot I can feel that draw back at the hospital, the feeling was uncomfortable like a numbing in my chest. As I look into the rearview mirror I saw the flash of a white lab coat walking into the hospital.

**Carlisle POV**

"Ah, Chief Swan you ready to get out of here." I asked walking into the room while looking at his chart.

"More than ready Doc." He grunted.

"Please call me Carlisle." I might as well soften him up his daughter is my mate. "Everything in your chart looks ok, so I'll sign off on your release."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." He reaches to shake my hand.

"_Hello I'm here to pick up my father Charlie Swan." _I hear the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in all my years say. She's talking to the nurses. The maturity in the way she speaks and the tone of her voice amazes me.

Ever since Alice had her vision I worried that we might be meeting too early, that maybe she's too young. I'm fighting the urge to run down and speak to her. "Your welcome Chief." As I walk out of the door, I process many ways I can get a glimpse of her, without really speaking to her, Alice's orders.

I can already feel the pull of my mate, hmm that's odd I haven't even laid eyes on her yet. The group of nurses laughs to what Bella has said. A charmer huh?

I have to see her. Usually we don't start to feel the pull until we make eye contact with our mate and recognize the other half of our souls in them.

Dr. Hernandez, and Martin, turn the corner and are headed downstairs to the cafeteria, perfect I'll join them. If I time this right I can walk right by her on the way to the Cafeteria. Suddenly, I feel a buzz in my pocket and pull out my phone.

_Great plan! –Alice_

I shake my head and put my phone back in my pocket. "Gentlemen, how are you doing today?" I ask them. They both give me the usual answers, as we enter the elevators.

Thank goodness for the ability to be able to think of more than one thing, I am able to insert comments into the conservation, while also concentrating on finding her heartbeat.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.

Ah, there it is that sound can make me anxious and soothe my soul all at once. We all walk out of the elevators, and down the hall. I spot her at the end of the hall coming towards us.

She seems distracted I wonder if she is worried about her father. I watch her pass from the corner of my eye, and see her smile. My dead heart could have come back to life at that sight. My body instinctual angled towards her, and I had to really fight the pull between us, and continue walking.

In the cafeteria I listen for her voice, while pretending to sip on a cup of foul smelling liquid, that I'm sure is coffee. I shudder. How do humans drink this stuff?

She threatened to hide Charlie's fishing gear, which I assume he loved because he backed down pretty quickly. I chuckle to myself. She's definitely going to get along with the family, our family I smile.

I must have been extremely distracted because Tiffany the brunette nurse from the front desk walked up to my table after it was too late to make a quick exit.

"Hey Carlisle." She purred, while sitting down and sticking out her chest. I give her a tight smile

"Hello Tiffany." I say dejectedly. Either she took it as encouragement or completely ignores my tone and continued. "You seem so happy today. Are you seeing someone new?" She asked eagerly.

I thought about it am I actually happier; I've been smiling since yesterday when Alice gave us the news. Actually my whole family has been excited. "No, I'm not seeing anyone as of now." I respond politely.

"Oh!" Her face brightens. "What's got you so happy? Are you currently looking?" She asks twirling the end of her hair trying to look seductive and failing horrendously.

'I found my mate' I answer in my mind. "No, I'm not looking." I smile. I can now hear Bella and Charlie in the parking lot, and I excuse myself and walk out there to catch a glimpse of her.

Just as walked outside I saw her car driving out of the parking lot. Before the urge to be near her becomes too much I turn around and walk back inside. My phone buzz again, and I read the message.

_Well don't look like someone kicked your puppy. You'll see her much sooner than I thought. She's coming over this weekend. –Alice. _

After that nothing could wipe the smile off my face.

**A/N: Both Bella and Carlisle are feeling the mating pull. Bella doesn't know what she is feeling though. I made up Susan as the name of Mrs. Newton. **

**Guns N Roses – Welcome to the Jungle is featured in this chapter. **

**Next Chapter she goes down to the Rez and see Jacob. Yes he'll have a major crush on her but she'll only see him as strictly a younger brother. **

**What do you guys think about this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, please keep them coming. Bella doesn't meet Carlisle until Chapter 6 or 7 but don't worry those chapters are being written now so I won't be long before they are posted; I'm still debating on how intense their first meeting should be. The next couple of chapters will farther establish Bella's relationship with her dad, the wolves, and her experience with the community of Forks. **

**Bella POV**

The next morning I got up and walked downstairs and find Charlie at the kitchen table reading the paper. I'm usually up fairly early but last night's dreams of a blonde haired doctor kept me wanting to stay in my subconscious for a while longer. He's a doctor, and I'm a high school senior I chastise myself. I need a distraction, so I focused on my father and his health.

"Did you take your medication yet?" He rolls his eyes. "Yes."

I laugh, and rub my chest. "Real mature dad. Are you going to be one of those grouchy old men that hides their pills under their tongue?" He joins me in laughing and then glares at me. "Ha ha ha very funny Bells. Some has to be the teen," he mumbles.

"And here I thought it was part of your mid-life crisis." I said in response.

He threw the empty orange juice cartoon at me; I dodged it and stuck my tongue out at him. We both spent the morning catching up while I cooked some dishes of food to bring down La Push because the Black's are throwing me a welcome home party.

Jacob, although is a couple years younger than me is my childhood friend. I always missed him after I would go home from my summers here. When I turned 12, I stopped coming to Forks and decided Charlie and I should pick a different city to visit every summer for our 2 weeks together. So, I haven't seen Jake since then.

I remember making mud pies with him when we were little, and daring him some of my share of cookies Mrs. Black would make us to try it. He always would, he loved chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies. He'd eat some mud, spit it out and I'd tease him and share my cookies with him, we had fun.

Before she died Mrs. Black taught me how to make them. In order to celebrate or reunion I baked some for them. We pulled up to the Black's and as soon as I step out of the car I'm engulfed in a huge hug. "Bella! Hey, nice car." Wow his body heat is overwhelming. He pulls back and I see the face of the person who hugged me.

"Jake! Oh My Gosh! Look at you, you're huge!" He looked a little disappointed for a second but recovers quickly and grins at me pleased by my assessment. "You look great Bells." He puts his arms around me.

"I'm going inside to watch the game." Charlie yells on his way to the door carrying the food inside. "Only one unhealthy snack, Charlie!" I yell back saying his name so he knows I mean business. He grumbled something I couldn't hear.

I turned to Jacob. "Thanks I just bought the car by the way, and before I forget I baked you and your dad some cookies." I opened the door to the back seat and pull out a plastic container of cookies, and hand them to him. "Bells, thank you. I haven't had these since before mom died." He hugged me tightly trying to convey just how appreciative he was.

"Well, damn Jake don't hold out on us. Who is this beauty?" I turn to see Jake scowling at the 3 boys walking up to us.

"Bella this is Darius, Parker, and Sawyer. Guys this is Bella." Jake said through gritted teeth.

The three boys were just as big as Jake is with piercing blue eyes that look like there were glowing. They all looked similar like siblings, and something about them made me think I did not want to be anywhere near them.

"Hi Bella." Darius waves at me flirtatiously.

"Hello." I give them a small smile feeling uneasy about how Darius was looking at me. "Come on let's go inside." Jacob walks me inside into the kitchen without another word and left the 3 guys outside. "You want something to drink?"

"Uh sure. Who were those guys?" I asked him. They don't look like the typical males around the reservation.

"They moved here not too long ago from a different state. I don't know why the elders allowed them to stay even though we have some things in common. I don't trust them."

He handed me a soda and sat next to me at the kitchen table. We caught up on all the things we missed through the years of being apart.

Jake restores old cars along with his friends Embry and Quil. Then, they resell them to people on the reservation. I told him about the different things Renee has been getting into and how my life was in Phoenix.

When the sky darkened we walked to the beach and attended the bonfire. When we got there I was re introduced to Quil and Embry.

Jacob also introduced me to his other friends mostly guys and a couple of girls here and there. I sat down and chatted with Emily, Sam's fiancée. She's such a sweet girl, and it seems as if she keeps the guys in check.

I saw the three boys I met again off to the side by themselves. Darius once again was staring at me and I felt a shiver down my spine he smiled and winked at me.

While talking to Jake about my new BMW and all of its features I saw Paul and Jared next to the fire having a very heated argument. I couldn't hear what they were talking about over the music.

Paul started shaking uncontrollably it scared the crap out of me. Everyone was trying to calm him down and pulling he into the woods. His body was now shaking so much it was almost a blur, and out of no where Paul was gone and a giant wolf was in his place standing over a ripped shirt and shredded pair of jeans.

I stood there perfectly still and tried to process everything. Paul one of the Quileute boys just turned into a giant wolf right in front of me. First vampires, now wolves, all those legends of the tribe were completely true and not partially. I absentmindedly rubbed the scar on my left wrist under my thick leather bracelet.

"Bella! Bellla!" I heard Jake's voice as he was shaking me.

"Y-Yeah?" I looked up at him, and noticed everyone around was staring at me.

"Gosh Bella, I'm so sorry. No one's gonna hurt you." He said trying to reassure. Maybe he thought I was scared.

"I know, Jake. Protectors of the tribe against Vampires." Everyone looked at me with the mouths dropped. "H-"

"How did you know?" Sam demanded interrupting Jake.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He will not intimidate me. "I lived here on and off every summer. And was bound to pick up some of the tribal legends. Jake and I found out about them together one day hearing the elders talking."

"And you're cool with it?" Jake asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's in your genes, right. I was really interested and I did my research." I answered sheepishly blushing.

Sam gave we a wary look but said nothing else. The party was over soon after that little revelation. I caught Darius and his brother staring at me again before they turned around and walked into the forest. I didn't have a good feeling about them at all especially Darius.

Charlie complained on the trip back home late night about going to a bbq and eating garbage (the health food I packed for him). He invited Billy and Jacob, over today so I have to make a separate dinner for them.

When I was done putting the finishing touches on the cookies and sticking them back into the oven. I sat on the couch with Charlie and watched the beginning of the baseball game with him. "Bells, do we have any chips?" I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I bought some from the health store." I arch an eyebrow at him daring him to say something.

He rolled his eyes, and I laugh. "I'll go get them for you, I'll get your medicine for you too."

"Thank you Bells. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably starve." I mumble. "What?" he asked. I turn around and give him my best smile. "I love you too, daddy."

He scoffs, and turns back to the game. A reddish rusted truck pulls into our driveway. The driver side door opens and Jake steps out. If that's the truck he thought about getting me I'm glad I bought my own. "Dad, Billy and Jake are here," I shout.

The table was already set and we all sat down to eat. Knowing that shifters eat a lot a made a ton of food and set Jake up with two plates. Jake filled me in on the little details of shape shifters. I piled his plate up with meatloaf and two baked potatoes. For Charlie I cooked boiled chicken and white rice.

"Bella this meatloaf is amazing. You're going to make someone a wonderful wife and mother to someone." Billy said picking up another fork full of meatloaf.

I stared at him in alarm, and swallowed my food. "Um. Thanks Billy but no kids for me. I've had my hands too full with this one." I reached over and patted Charlie on the shoulder.

He glared at me. "Shut up." He said in a mocking tone.

It's not that I don't like kids because I think they are ok I just don't want to have any for myself. My mom has been trying to convince me to change my mind ever since I told her when I was 16. I just don't see children as a part of my future.

"How's your dinner dad?" I ask trying to move the subject from kids.

He rolls his eyes and gives me a thumbs up. Billy, Jake and I laugh. As soon as everyone is done with their plates I clear the table.

"I made dessert if you want any." I pull an apple pie out of the oven and set it on the tabletop.

Charlie's face breaks out into a huge grin. "Apple pie for dessert?"

I shake my head at him and place a granny smith apple in front of him. "No you get to eat an apple for dessert."

Billy almost fell out of his wheelchair he laughed so hard, and Jacob actually did fall out of his chair. While Charlie mumbled to himself about grounding me and took his apple to the living room and switched on the game. Once Billy got a hold of himself he took a slice of pie and joined Charlie.

Jacob helped me clean up the kitchen and we both took our plate of pie to the back porch and ate them.

"Are you sure you're ok with the 'wolves' thing?" He asked looking down at his plate.

"Yeah Jake. I always kind of knew."

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. I knew he wanted to ask me how'd I know but before he could he was interrupted.

"Hey Bella." Darius said walking up to us with a sickly sweet smile on his face that made my skin crawl.

Jacob stood up and stared Darius down. "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to leave La Push today." He said through his through his clenched jaws.

"Sam wants you and I just thought I'd see if Bella wanted to meet a real werewolf." He said walking closer to me with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Stay away from her Darius!" Jacob said and started shaking a little too close to me. Real werewolves? That's what him and his brothers are. Something told me that they were extremely dangerous even more so than that one vampire I met.

"Go Jacob! Before you phase." I slowly start stepping back away from him.

He gains enough control over himself to make Darius leave with him. I'm grateful for it because I don't trust the werewolves. And Darius specifically has taken too close an interest in me.

I turned around to go inside but not before I hear the loudest most animalistic howl I've ever heard.

I looked up at the sky a full moon.

**A/N: We've learned that Darius and his brothers are werewolves. The Elders keep the werewolves around because of the things they have in common. Can anyone guess what that is? **

**I wanted Bella to know about the wolves before she met the Cullens. She already had an encounter with a vampire before, add that to the Quileute Legends and it's made her wary of their species but she doesn't hate them. The scar on her wrist is a vampire bite, and she'll explain how she got away and what happened eventually. **

**Review to tell me what you think about the chapter story so far, and where you think it's going.**

**Up Next: Bella goes to school and meets the Cullen kids. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lol. The wolves and werewolves have much more in common then smelling like dog. Gradually, everything will be explained i.e. the scar, why there are werewolves in La Push, and such. I myself prefer the Cullens over the wolves any day. Carlisle and Bella meeting is a few more chapters in but it'll be worth it. **

**I would have posted sooner but I haven't even looked at my computer since last Tuesday. There was a death in the family and the funeral was set for Saturday. His life was taken from him at the young age of 20. It was a major loss to the family and the community. In my grief I've been haunted by writer's block and I'm stuck. All I usually have to do is close my eyes and the story just flows through my mind but all I've seen lately is his body lying in that casket. Ugh.. I'm getting to personal. **

**Anyway, for those of you who are in or have family in Boston or Texas where both of those tragedies have happened, my heart goes out to you all. I hugged my family a little longer and tighter today, because tomorrow is unpredictable. **

**Ok enough glum. Lucky for you this chapter was prewritten. Thank you for all the comments please continue to show me your support in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in this story. **

**Bella POV**

The parking lot at Forks High school is more crowded than I thought it would be this early. Then again it is the first day of school. Yay.

Apart from a new silver Volvo and my car all the others here are fairly older. So much for not wanting to stick out too much. I wonder if I should have let Charlie buy Billy's truck for me. I snort. Yeah right, I chuckle to myself.

I turn the ignition off after parking next to the Volvo. All eyes were on me when I exited the car. All the attention was expected but it didn't make it any less comfortable. I was being gawked at like an exotic animal they've never seen before. I looked straight across from me and see a group of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. They were all so similar yet so different.

3 guys and 2 girls.

A tall blonde with a lean built wearing cowboy boots. Cowboy boots in Forks? It's usual but I like his style. He had a smile on his face, but underneath that I could see his agony. The boy looked like he was in pain. Next to him there was a big and muscular one with curly dark haired, and a boyish smile that caused the biggest dimples to grace his features.

Both of them had their arms wrapped around the girls, a tall very beautiful blonde, and a very short pixie like black haired girl.

They all had the warmest smiles on their faces as if welcoming me. Next to them stood a messy head of bronze colored hair. While they all were pale with golden eyes, the cooper haired one's eyes were a shade darker.

_Golden eyes? _Nah, theirs are red. But that's still an usual eye color.

I studied the group farther and am startled by the cooper haired one's face contorted in anger, looking towards my direction. Even angry he's beautiful. But why is his anger directed towards me? Have I done something to offend him?

All the attention from everyone is starting to make me even more uncomfortable. I don't care for what people think of me but that doesn't mean I enjoy being stared at.

I have to pick up my things from the office, and get away from all the eyes in this parking lot. Is this town really all that starved for excitement? I turn towards the car and hit the lock button on my key chain, and notice Mike Newton walking towards me.

"Crap." I mumble to myself. I hear the faint sound of laughter, and notice the group of beautiful people all laughing except the cooper haired one.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said throwing his arm around me.

"Hey Mike." I said trying to hide my grimace. When did we get this friendly?

"Hey you should come over and meet my friends." I shook my head trying to ease out of his embrace. "Maybe later I want to head over to the office." He tightens his grab on my slightly. "Ah, come on it'll be quick."

"I'm positive she just declined your invitation, Newton." The bronze-haired boy spat Mike's last name. I hadn't noticed him walk up. He was staring down at Mike murderously.

Hmm… I guess it was Mike he was looking at the whole time. But what could Mike have done to him to warrant a look like this. "Umm.. uh… y-yeah." Mike stutters and takes his arms off my shoulders. He looks between the bronze haired boy and me.

"You know Edward Cullen?" He looks at me. Edward Cullen, huh. So that's his name. Edward is still staring at Mike with the same look. It's drawing more attention to us. Hopefully I can defuse the situation no need to be involved in a fight my first day of school. "Uh yeah. Dr. Cullen is my dad's physician." I noticed Dr Cullen's name on my dad's prescription bottles but I've never met him. Hopefully it's the same one related to Edward, how many other Cullens could there be in this town.

"Oh well. Can I walk you to the office?" Poor Mike that's not helping the situation. Behind me I heard a small growl. My eyes widened. Did Edward just growl? No, I must have imagined it.

I should try and calm Edward down. I notice the rest of the Cullens moved closer to us and the big one has a hand on Edward's shoulder. It looks like his being held down.

The pixie looking one looks at me almost pleadingly, I think. Everybody outside is focused on us. No doubt waiting for a fight. I want to roll my eyes at their immaturity, but instead focus on Edward.

I close the distance between us slowly and notice the others look alarmed, except the pixie. This stops me in my tracks, why are they freaking out. Did Edward have a history of violence? I feel like I have to help him though. I quickly go through my self- defense lessons with Charlie in my head. Palm of hand smash nose in, thrust knee up and kick groin. "Hey sweetie would you mind walking with me." He doesn't say a word and just grabs my hand and starts walking.

_Cold._

His hands were freezing cold.

_Golden eyes, cold hands._

I rack my brain trying to find the connection, he's his hands are freezing but that doesn't mean-. I stopped that though but decided to save it for later. I try and comfort him by rubbing up and down his arm with my hand. "Hey it's ok take a deep breath and calm down, we don't want you to lose your temper and get in trouble at school." He stops and follows my instructions, and turns towards me his features softened. "Are you better now?" He grimaces.

I open my arms wide and invite him in. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. He dips his head in the crook of my neck and inhales. I felt drawn to Edward. It's different than the ache I've felt since the hospital. I feel the need to protect, love and care for him. I pull back from him. "Feel better." He nods.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there you look so uncomfortable. I was trying to help. I must have let my emotions get the best of me." He dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"Thank you. And I'm glad you didn't acting out on your anger. Now come on and walk me to the office." He looked up at me with a hopeful expression on his face. We walked into the office to get my locker combo and my schedule. The lady in there looked at us weird but I didn't pay any attention to it. Edward and I ended up having majority of the same classes the rest I had with his brother Jasper he told me, which is great because I didn't want to roam around campus alone. When lunchtime arrived Edward seated me at a table and went to grab me the lunch I requested. He's such a nice boy.

"Bella!" I turn in the direction I heard my name being called and saw the big curly haired one just as he embraced me in an iron steel hug.

_Bodies hard as stone._

"Can't breathe." I patted his shoulder. "Oh sorry." He puts me down laughing. I smiled at the sight of his goofy grin. I didn't even question him knowing my name because I found out earlier the whole school knew it.

I was just about to ask their names when the little pixie one spoke. "Oh! Bella let me introduce you." She pointed to everyone and said his or her names. The one called Jasper looked uncomfortable. I was about to ask him if he was all right when his eyes snapped to mine with a confused expression on his face. "I see you've met the family." Edward sat the tray down in front of me. "Thank you, and yes I have."

I ate my lunch and listened to their banter about Emmett losing to Jasper at some video game. Emmett thinks he cheated, after that was disproven he changed he tactic and claim the controller was faulty. I mostly stayed quiet listened to the conversations but eventually they started asking me about myself.

"So Bella I hear we've been making quite the impression on the male population of the school," the little pixie like Alice said.

"Ugh."

Throughout my day in school I've had countless guy come up to me making their interest in me known. Some were subtler than others inviting me to sit at their lunch tables or asking how I was like Forks. While others offer their shoulder to cry on for the future or following me around like a puppy.

"I'm not interested in any of them Alice." They all seem to be pleased by my answer, which was a little weird, but I let it drop.

Everything about being in the company of the Cullens felt so familiar, like I belonged. "Why aren't you guys eating?" I asked.

They all froze and looked at me. "We're all vegetarians." Rosaline answered. They chuckle and give each other knowing looks. I'm missing something here, I think to myself. Then it clicks.

_Vegetarians._

_Cullens_

_The cold ones _

_The Quileute legends. _

Oh shit! They are vampires. Why didn't I put it together sooner? But aren't they the human preserving, animal hunting kind? Why do the Quileute's still hate them so much? They seem like ok for vampires. Nothing like the last one I met, I actually like them.

I must have looked amused because Jasper questioned why I was feeling that way. "I'm thinking if I can convince Charlie to go vegetarian at least until he fully recovers." I lie smoothly. The bell rang but not before I can tell they accepted my lie.

In gym class I made a new friend in Angela, she's a sweet, and asked about my life in Phoenix and my other school. I also helped her with so ideas for her little brother's birthday party.

After school, I said bye to the Cullens and found it very hard to do so. I always thought that legends or myths especially those among Indian tribes at least had some grain of truth to it.

**A/N: This chapter was a little slow but I promise it was pick up soon. Your patience will be rewarded. **

**I made Bella figure out their secret early on because she's way too smart and perceptive not to, especially since she's encountered a vampire before and she knows the legends. **

**I'll try and update again on Friday if a get enough motivation. **_**Hint Hint. **_

**Show your support and Review. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support. I'm overwhelmed by all the positive reviews on this chapter and because of that I decided to post both today and tomorrow. **

**Also, thank you for the advice on getting a Beta. Posting the last chapter was last minute and a rush job, but I will be looking for a Beta. **

**Thank you letsjustdance dolphinmama06 and bubblettrocks for your condolences it is greatly appreciated. **

**Quick Answers **

**Soulsistersinaslan – I thought really hard about Bella being his singer but I decided to find a new conflict between Bella and Edward's (platonic) relationship.**

**Bubblettrocks- I'll contact you in a day or two about your offer. **

**Carlisle POV**

Today is the day my 'kids' meet Bella and interact with her and I can't help but be nervous. I hope they all like her, I hope she likes them and me as well. I pace in front of the desk in my study. Every few minutes or so glance at my watch waiting for them to get home from school with the news of how today went.

I had to leave the hospital early because I was so anxious. I found myself picking up nervous human habits throughout my day. I tried cracking my knuckles and almost removed a finger. Midway through the morning I started biting my nails. Eventually, I started crossing and uncrossing my legs so much during a meeting that my boss excused me for an unnecessary bathroom break. I was so far gone I didn't notice nurse Janet pinch my rear until she complimented me on the firmness.

I'm the epitome of a nervous wreck, me a 360-year-old vampire. Who would have thought a tiny beautiful, human girl could throw me for such a loop as humans say.

Glancing down at my watch again the hands signal it is now 3pm. They have just gotten out of school, good. Calculating the time it would take them to walk to the car, get through school traffic and arrive here it should take only 10 minutes. Especially, with they way my youngest son drives. Tick- Tock, the seconds go by as minutes.

9 more minutes. I continue pacing back and forth. I think I might actually be losing my mind. I wonder if that can really happened to my kind. I often thought Aro was out of his mind frequent times during my stay in Italy. No one especially vampire is ever really that cheery all the time. Maybe I should research that topic later. Insane vampires.

8 minutes. I should distract myself a little bit. I look around office; all of my papers are neatly stack and already filled out. My new medical journals have already been read. Of all today's to have all my work done. I travel downstairs to find something to waste the time, purposely walking at a human pace.

6 minutes. What do my kids usually do to pass the time? Emmett's game system is still on the floor in the den. I walk over to his controller and hit play. _Resident Evil?_

I quickly learn the mechanics of the game and do a decent job of slaughtering zombies before I am ultimately eaten.

2 minutes. Somehow I managed to get to the front door and I'm standing there waiting for them to get here. I know my sons Emmett and Jasper won't hesitate taking the opportunity to laugh at me, but I can't seem to make myself care. What do humans do to past time? I wonder what Bella does or what she's doing right now. God. I feel like an adolescent boy who has had his first crush.

The sounds of Edward's Volvo revving down the road gets louder and louder. When I hear it coming down the gravel path I walk outside to wait for them. I school my features and lean against the doorpost so I don't look too eager and maybe retain some dignity.

The car comes into view and my children all step out. Edward tries to suppress a laugh and fail miserably. He walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Carlisle, I'll help you find your dignity."

"_Shut up." _I respond to him in my head like a child being teased by a schoolmate.

Alice and Jasper join Edward in his laughing. Jasper can feel my eagerness, and nervousness. While Alice has probably seen what I've been doing all day. I turn and walk inside while they inform Rosaline and Emmett on why they are laughing at me.

"Get inside and tell me how it went or I'll replace your cars with used ones," I growled out at them.

They filed into the dining room pretty quickly after my threat. "What do you want to know?" Emmett started with amusement.

"What's she like? Did you talk to her? Is she wary of us? When can I see her? Is she interested in anyone? Will she be interested in me?" I stop myself from farther embarrassment by my verbal diarrhea. At this point all of my children are staring at me with amused expressions.

"Carlisle I've never seen you like this. It's very entertaining." Rosaline said before she smirks at me.

I take a deep breath to try and compose myself while staring at them expectantly.

"From what I've observed from her emotions she's really compassionate and caring. Especially towards us, and me specifically then there were a couple of weird emotions as well."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

Jasper held up a finger signaling for us to give him a minute, to gather his thoughts I presume.

"I did notice that. I can't read her mind either." Edward said reading from Jasper's thoughts.

We all stared at him in shock. Edward can't read her mind, that's never happened to him before. Is there something wrong with her or maybe even him?

"No, my gift still works," he answered me.

"_So her?" _

"I don't think so but I'll continue to try." I thanked him.

Emmett huffed out in exasperation. "And for the rest of the class, what did you notice?"

"Her emotions were a little all over the place at first. When she saw us there was amusement, calm, and then sadness. When Mike harassed her there was annoyance and understanding." Jasper continued.

I growled at the mention of Mike harassing her.

"Don't worry dad Edward handled it." Jasper said and I nodded my head in return he sent me a wave of calm before he continued.

"She saw Edward and there was relief, fear, and then a little dose of realization."

Edward looked down in disappointment and hurt. Out of all my kids Edward is the youngest and the most sensitive to the issue of a mother. During his human life his parents barely paid any attention to him although his mother was always around. He craves the motherly affection he never got.

"The one thing I could not figure out is the compassion, understanding, and comfort she was sending me. I mean I barely really talked to her. I didn't want my bloodlust to become too much so I kept my distance."

My hospital pager beeped. "I'm wanted back at the hospital. What do we do next?"

"We continue to befriend her and take it from there." Alice said with confidence. As much as I wanted to go over to her house and claim my mate now I couldn't argue with Alice. We ended the family meeting and I walked to my car picked a cup of milk, I was using as a prop and put it in Edward's Volvo. I then stole the batteries out of all the other cars. Milk is one of the foulest smelling beverages to vampires especially sitting out over night. I hope they have fun driving to school tomorrow. Happy with my pay back at them laughing I store the batteries in my car and drive to work.

**A/N: I wrote the chapter last minute, to give a little insight to how Carlisle is feeling. Next chapter, which was the original chapter 5, will be posted tomorrow. **

**Thank you all for the motivation, it works. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the on going support.**

**Sorry about the typo on Rosalie's name for some reason my laptop autocorrects it. If anyone notices it again please feel free to let me know.**

**Carlisle was more nervous about how well Bella will receive him, he's afraid of his mate rejecting him. Not to mention the mating pull is more intense for him than it is for Bella. **

**I wanted to make Carlisle gradually a little more playful; he is technically only 23 after all. Carlisle and Bella will be good for each other they both act older than their ages but when they get together they'll be able to bring out more of a playful side out of each other, especially around the family. **

**Bella and Carlisle meet finally in the next chapter. **

**Bella POV**

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I heard the click of a can being opened. Charlie was facing the refrigerator, so he didn't notice me come in.

I threw my keys on the kitchen table and placed my hands on my hips. He jumped about 5 feet away from the refrigerator and hid the can behind his back before looking at me.

"Jesus Bells! What are you trying to do give me another heart attack?"

I glared at him, and he had the decency to looked down sheepishly at the floor.

"Not funny dad. But looks like your doing that on your own." I walk over to him with my hand out.

"Hand it over." I told him sternly.

"Hand what over?" He said innocently. I continued to stare at him.

"Ok, fine." He grumbled and handed me half a can of beer.

I looked at it incredulously. "I heard you open this. When did you have time to drink this much of it?"

"I was thirsty?" He shrugged sheepishly. I went through the fridge and handed him a water bottle.

The rest of the 12 pack was sitting on the top shelve of the fridge, so I grabbed them. "Dad, you're grounded." I said deadpanned.

He scoffed and headed towards the living room, where I heard a wrapper being opened.

What now? I walked out into the living room and find him about to bite into a double cheeseburger.

I put my hand over his mouth before he could take a bite. He looked up at me pleadingly.

"Really?!" It's like I'm rising a five year old. I pry the burger from his hand and place it back in the bag; it'll be my dinner for tonight.

"I miss food that taste good!" I crossed my arms and looked at him arching my eyebrows. "Not- Not that your food doesn't taste wonderful sweetheart. But I've been eating at the diner for so long it's kinda hard for me, not to eat what they normally serve there."

"Uh huh." I can understand were he is coming from Charlie has lived on fast food and the diner ever since Renee left him. Although I'm grateful he wasn't, I'm surprised he didn't get sick sooner.

I walked over to the closet in the hall and pulled out his favorite fishing pole. He looked at me like a child having their game system being taken away.

"I said I would." He huffed and turned back to the TV.

I safely stashed his fishing pole in the trunk of my car and went back inside. The doctor recommended he get some exercise so I managed to pull him off the couch so he can take a walk around the neighborhood with me.

It was nice walking around with my dad and talking to him and laughing. I joked around with him and offered to guide 'the old man' across the street. He rolled his eyes and mentioned something about wanting to ground me for being a smart-ass.

I met some more of the towns people on our walk. Mrs. Stanley, a talkative girl from school name Jessica her mother talked our ears off and I can definitely see where Jessica gets it. I cringed at the piece of information she gave us regarding Mike and me. Apparently, he's been telling his friend's how 'close' we were. But the most 'exciting' news is that Dr. Cullen the single doctor and town hunk is now browsing the market for a woman. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; I would bet a huge chunk of change that most of the drooling ladies are married. But I can admit I'm curious to meet this doctor Cullen.

Even though my dreams are plague with a certain doctor whose name I've yet to learn, whose eye color is even a mystery to me. I huff out a breath of frustration, here I am fantasizing about someone would has no idea of my existence. Charlie looks at me, but I ignored him.

"Hello Bella." A deep voice said from behind me that immediately had me in edge. I turned around to find Darius and his brothers standing there.

"Hey." I said trying to keep my voice from betraying my uneasiness. I don't know if it's werewolves in general or just these 3 but something about them doesn't sit well with me.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your dad?" Parker asked while the other too smiled.

"Dad, this is Darius, Parker, and Sawyer. Bye." I tried to turn around and leave before they stopped me.

"It's nice to meet you sir, we're from the reservation." Darius told my father.

"You can't run away. We just wanted to see how you were doing?" Sawyer told me. But the way he said I couldn't run away sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm good. Look we really have to go, homework, and stuff." I lied. I waved and turned around with Charlie and started walking home. Charlie didn't question my weird behavior but I knew he wanted to.

There was a car in our driveway as we walk near our house. A Native American lady stepped out and offered us a warm smile. I recognized her as Sue Clearwater from the reservation. Her late husband Harry was my father's best friend.

She walked up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"I made some dinner for you guys. How are you Charlie?"

Charlie had a big goofy grin on his face while talking to Sue. Well this is interesting.

I walked pass them to go inside not before winking at Charlie he blushed and averted his eyes. I laughed silently out of the view of Sue.

"Why don't we go inside Sue?" Charlie said to her as he led her inside with his hand on the small of her back. He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed furiously. Oh crap! He got me. He turned back and laughed at me when they made it into the door. My whole body shuddered. "Eww."

I spent the whole time Sue was here trying to make my dad blush. I made kissy faces at him, winked, wiggled my eyebrows and made innocent gestures nothing crude because after all he's still my father. And even though Renee and I would walk that line when we joked didn't mean I'd do it with Charlie. It was a game we use to play whenever I spent the summer with him. We'd try our best to get the other to blush; whoever blushed the least was the winner.

I threw my towel in though when he turned the table on me and asked about my supposed relationship with Mike.

It was weird to say the least I've never really seen my dad interact with women like that. But it was nice to see him happy. It was also fun acting a little immature sometimes with our teasing.

I went upstairs and got cleaned up today was an interesting day. And I was glad to get a couple of hours of distraction before having to thing about what I discovered earlier.

I don't know much about vampires, all I knew was the bare minimum from the time I was attacked by one in Phoenix when I was 12 years old. I remember hearing of the Quilette Legends when I was 8 hanging out with Jacob and his sisters on the rez. We all snuck out to one of the tribal meetings and listened to the stories. I always thought the stories were fascinating.

There were little details to the story that immediately stuck out to me. One of them that state vampires can drink from animals, but with my experience in Phoenix not all do.

But I'm not afraid of the Cullen family, I actually feel drawn to them. The other one from Phoenix I knew immediately that he was dangerous and I always feared that another vampire would be coming after me.

**A/N: I'll post the next chapter on Tues. I hope I don't disappoint you all with the first C/B meeting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the support it means a lot to me. Bella finally meets Carlisle in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**So it begins...**

**Bella POV **

My alarm woke me up an hour before it was time to go to school. I peeled myself out of bed stretched my muscles, and rubbed the ache in my chest. My dreams were filled with the same sexy man I've dreamed of ever since I arrived in Forks. I only hoped I could get over my fantasies, because that's exactly what they were fantasies fueled by a schoolgirl crush. Never thought I'd fall victim to having a crush, on someone who I don't even know.

I walked downstairs finally deciding to take an aspirin for the ache in my chest. I stumbled to a stop when I saw my dad walking Sue to the front door. It took me a moment in the slow haze of my grogginess to realize. OMG! She stayed the night. My dad saw me and blushed deeply before winking at me trying to hide his embarrassment, in turn making my face heat up.

"Eww, Dad. No, I'm bowing out, throwing in the towel, tapping out. I don't want to play anymore." I groaned walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water to ease my queasiness. The water slid down my throat in large gulps. "Oh my gosh, I just saw Sue Clearwater doing the walk of shame."

He laughs uncomfortably. "We never speak of this again?" I nod my head in agreement, and walked passed him without meeting his eyes. Getting ready for school, focus on getting ready for school. First, shower then clothes, breakfast, and then deal with my vampire _friends? _Is that what they are my friends. I mean I just met- my thoughts were interrupted by the intro of a song playing.

_I've been really trying baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel baby_

"Hello" Charlie said into his phone.

I turned around slowly and rather dramatically I admit, walked back downstairs and stared at him with my mouth open in shock.

"Are you serious?" I mouthed to him as he talked on the phone. He smiled sheepishly and I shook my head and went to start on my morning routine. What the hell happened to my dad? Charlie has definitely gotten over Renee. I'm happy for him, he finally looks well, happy and full of life. But I'm not going to tolerate that ring tone; I shudder just thinking about it. I do not need that ring tone reminding me what Sue and my dad do behind close doors. When I made that Romeo comment in the hospital I was kidding.

The hot shower relaxed my muscles but did nothing for my aching chest; by the time I had breakfast and made my way to school, there was a good chance I'd get there late considering I would have to drive slowly and be mindful of the snow. The morning started off awkwardly I'm not going to be able to look at Charlie for a while. It's one thing to joke around with him about it; it's another to see it. Charlie and Sue who would have thought.

The closer I got to school I debated with myself on what to do about the Cullen situation. I have no idea what getting involved with vampires entitles, but I feel right with them. When the gray colored school building came into view I still hadn't made a decision on what I was going to do.

I pulled my car carefully into an empty spot and got out of my car. Still deep in thought I managed to wave back at Angela who was standing a couple of cars way from me. I locked my car door and put my jacket on, it snowed overnight and the ground was covered with thick patches of ice. I leaned down to brush slush off of my boots.

That's when I heard it the screeching of tires. It all happened as if in slow motion. The driver turned the corner a little too quickly the tires of the blue van skidded on the wet ground, and he lost control of the van, it swerved from side to side until the van started heading down one path. I turned around and saw Angela she was frozen in fear and the van was headed towards her. She was going to get crushed between the side of the van and the truck behind her. They weren't that many kids in the parking lot I screamed at her to move.

I continued to screamed at her to move again and again as I ran as fast as I could and pushed her out if the away. The scared driver turned his wheel last minute and the front of the van slammed into the truck half a second after I jumped up into the bed of the truck, and my shoulder slammed down and took the brink of the impact as I landed in the truck. The force of the collision caused me to bump my head and everything went black for a few seconds. I sat up and found Angela laying on the floor, adrenaline pumping through my veins I got out of the truck and went down to help her.

Everything from my CPR classes the summer I was a lifeguard came into play. I lightly shuck her while calling her name, with my ear to her chest I checked to see if she was breathing and if she had a pulse. A crowd of teachers and students rushed to the scene.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard the musical sound of Edward's voice, over the noise of the crowd.

"She's just unconscious I think, I haven't checked on the driver yet." I told the teachers.

"Ok the paramedics are on their way, you did a good job. Are you ok?" My science teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in truth I really didn't know the adrenaline coursing through me has yet to subside. My whole body felt numb though, and the ache in my chest increased.

"Bella! Bella! Come here." Alice pulled me out of the crowd, and towards the Volvo. "Emmett get her inside, we have to take her-" I couldn't hear the rest of what she said as my started to fade. Something smelled of rotten milk, and I scrunched up my nose in disgust before everything faded to black.

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe I'm stuck in a mandatory sexual harassment seminar at the hospital. It's been hell working here lately, and the ache of the mating call has only gotten worst.

It has been less than a week since I've seen Isabella, my mate. It has begun to be increasingly difficult to focus on anything or to even stay away from her. My kids have met her at school already. I'll be living vicariously through them when it comes to Bella, and honestly my patience is already wearing thin. My family finds my situation hilarious, but I did manage to get a good laugh in when they all complained about the smell in Edward's car.

Emmett claimed he'd get me back, but I'm not worried. My main focus is on Bella. Alice has been keeping a good eye on her, and we've figured out that she disappears every time she is near the wolves, which really worries me, the sooner I have her by my side the better.

The hospital has been hell ever since the rumor spread that I was on the market and currently searching as the nurses are saying. I heard the whispers in my hallways different nurses talking about wanting to ask me out. Some talk strategies with each other, while others describe vivid fantasies. The males have a poll they are betting on which woman will catch my eye. I ignore it all if they only knew.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket from a message. I pulled it out of my pocket we weren't supposed to have our cell phones out during the meeting, so I checked the message under the table.

_**Come home now! Bella's been hurt! –Jasper**_

Panic strikes me. I abruptly jump from my seat and at barely a human pace make my way to the door.

"Carlisle." The voice of the lecturer sounds behind me. But I can no longer register what he is saying.

Bella's been hurt.

Bella's been hurt.

Bella's been hurt replays in my mind over and over. What happened to her? How badly is she hurt? I don't want to change her before I've had the opportunity to tell her what I am let alone meet her. I hope she has enough time for me to change her. I push my car to its limits trying to get home. My mate is hurt and I wasn't there to protect her, I wasn't there.

I drove as fast as I could not caring if I were to get stopped by a police officer. My mate's safety and health came first. I only slowed down when I reached the front of the house, and followed her scent up to my room at vampire speed. Our children were surrounding her on my bed.

Instinct took over and a growled escaped my lips, I shake my head to clear it and try to fight the instinct of wanting to rip the heads off of those too close to my injured mate. I knew somewhere in the logical part of my brain that they would never hurt her but I couldn't completely fight the instinct. Destroy enemy, protect mate, save mate. I dropped into a crouch as another growl threaten to escape.

"Y'all need to back away from Bella slowly," Jasper drawled from his position in the corner. "They're barely mated so his instincts will be telling him to protect his mate first and foremost from _everyone,_" he emphasized. "Especially because she's hurt."

Alice's eyes glazed over and blinked back. "He can't look at her unless he knows she's safe from us."

Edward, Emmett and Rose sullenly put their hands up, bent and tilted their heads submissively they all understood and slowly back away and out of the room followed by Alice and Jasper. After a few seconds I heard the door close and them running into the forest.

Finally feeling that my mate was safe I began to check her over. Running my hands over her head, arms, torso, and legs. I lean forward and pulled in some of her scent to help calm me down so I can do a thorough check of her.

As her wonderful scent of strawberry and freesia washes over me, I gradually feel a bit of calm trickle into me. Now that I have control of my instincts again I monitor her pulse, and grab my black bag and do a thorough check of her. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. She picked up on the first ring, and began talking before I could ask.

"She almost got hit by a car, because she pushed Angela out of the way. She managed to get out of the way herself by jumping into a near by truck. She blacked out for a couple of seconds it all happened so fast, and it was a last minute decision and we were too far away. I'm so sorry Carlisle." She sobbed.

"Who?" I asked ignoring her apology, I knew I should accept it but I couldn't, not now at least until I knew my mate would be all right.

"We'll talk about that later. Please dad fix mom. We'll spend the night hunting in Denali we'll be back mid afternoon tomorrow. I already called her father she's staying there to start a project with me," she said. She was right I'd deal with whoever it was that put my mate in that position in the first place later. I thanked her and hung up.

I turn my attention back to Bella everything looks normal with her. Her vitals are strong and her temperature is perfect, all I have to do now is get her to wake up. She has a concussion and I'll have to keep an eye on that. I ran my fingers through her hair. She's been out for 2 hours, and I need to know she's going to be ok.

"Bella, Bella." I whisper while I gently caress underneath her eyes with the fingertip of my thumbs. "Wake up, come on show me those beautiful eyes that I know will take my breath away. Open your eyes my forever."

Her heart rate started to change she was waking up soon. Afraid that she would reject my affection I reluctantly pulled my hand from her face and sat down on a chair next to the bed. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what happened to her I suppose. She slowly tried to get up and winced into pain.

"Where are you hurt?" My voiced laced with concern, as I looked her over. She turned and looked at me in surprise her heart skipped a couple of beats. "M-my shoulder." She said laying back down not taking her eyes off of me. Her eyes met mine and I felt my soul awaken. The ache of the mating pull disappeared and all the tension slowly escaped my body.

A happiness I didn't even know existed overwhelmed me and both my soul and body begged to be connected to hers, to love her and cherish her with all of me mind, body and soul. Her eyes showed me the truth she is my destiny. The one thing that I've searched for, for years to make my damned existence of being a vampire worth it. She is worth it. She is everything that matters to me, everything that I have worked to deserve.

She quickly looked away from me and held onto her shoulder. "What just happened?" she whispered, not meeting my eyes again. I stared at her in shock, she felt it, the mating pull, and she felt it. "Please tell me I'm not crazy and you felt that too," she added when I didn't answer.

She winced again she was holding onto her arm trying not to move her shoulder. "May I?" I said gesturing to her injured shoulder. She nodded. As I touched her shoulder there was a spark of electricity that shot through my fingers, up my arms and into my body that warmed me. By the reaction of her heart almost beating out of her chest I know she felt it too.

After recognizing her as my soul mate and feeling our connection there was no possible way that I could stay away from her for long. It might be a little difficult for many reasons. One would be whether or not she reciprocated my feelings for her, and two she was the daughter of the police chief and I was a doctor 6 years older than her. "Bella, we have to talk about some things."

She looked up at me I wonderment, "I'll say."

**A/N: Song Credit: Marvin Gaye- Sexual Healing (Charlie's ring tone)**

**They've met and their mating has begun. I would have ended the chapter at Bella's POV but I couldn't do that to you all. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Your feedback is very important for this chapter, so what'd you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the positive feedback, means a lot. I'm glad that you guys love Bella and Charlie, they're still not entirely close, but they do bond over trying to embarrass one another. I use their relationship to show even though Bella is mature for her age she still has her moments when she acts young and carefree. **

**I purposely didn't let Carlisle see the bite mark yet I think it's important for Bella to show him herself. She keeps it well hidden under her leather bracelet. **

**Special Thanks to my Beta - bubblettrocks**

**Bella POV**

I looked up at him amazed by his beauty and the compassion floating in his eyes. The first time I looked into them, I found myself. Even before he touched me I felt those sparks, the ones dancing between us in the air, and that flame burning deep within me for him. He stared at me in awe, like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; as if he'd witnessed me walk on water, or like I'd just answered his oldest prayer. I couldn't do anything but stare back at him with the same awed expression, and I knew if he continued to look at me like that in the future, I'd definitely fall in love with him.

I barely know this man but yet he can make me feel this way. I recognized him, I wasn't kidding myself; this is Dr. Cullen the father of the Cullen kids. The very same doctor, who that has starred in my dreams, is a vampire, too.

"Let's talk then." I tried once more to sit up and winced from the pain in my shoulder. Dr. Cullen helped me up and didn't let me go until he was sure I was ok. He brought his black old school medical bag closer and exam my shoulder. No broken bones but just a bruised muscle, he helped me put my arm in a sling, and fixed his medical supplies in his bag. The absence of his hands on me was almost painful. And then I remembered that ever-present soreness in my chest it was completely gone.

"Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?" I wanted to roll my eyes at the beautiful creature sitting in front of me. That's not what was the first thing on my mind right now.

"There was a van going to hit Angela. I saw it coming and I couldn't let it hit her, so I push her out of the way and jumped into a truck bed but landed wrong."

"I understand the need to save others but you could have been killed. What if you had died?" His voice was only a whisper by the end, he looked at me with such concern his lips twisted in a frown his bottom lip slightly out almost like he was pouting and it broke my heart. I didn't ever want to make him feel those things ever again. But I didn't understand why I felt that way.

"Why am I here and not the hospital?"

"Ou-, My children brought you here. I am a doctor after all Bella and they wanted to make sure you got the best care."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, I-"

"Please call me Carlisle," he interrupts.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I don't really like hospitals." I said scrunching my nose. It made sense but clearly that's not all it is. "You never answered my question."

I really hope he wasn't avoiding the question because he didn't feel what I felt. It was the most amazing experience; it was life changing. In that span of time, looking into his eyes, I knew that I couldn't let him go because he would always have a piece of me. I couldn't grasp why and it scared the daylights out of me. If he didn't feel the same, I don't know what I would do. How can anyone ever live up to this man?

How can someone even come close to making me feel the way that I feel about him in just the few minutes I've known him? He eased the ache in my chest, I don't know how or even if it's possible but I went from feeling like I was drowning and then looked into his golden eyes and the ache was instantly gone. He still hasn't said anything I started to panic. _He doesn't want me._ What would he want with some high school student, he's a doctor. My heart began pounding faster and faster and my chest tightened; the ache was back and almost unbearable.

He placed one of his hands in mine and the other cupped my face. Immediately I felt my heart rate start to go down, and the ache disappears again. "Shh… Bella. It's ok I did feel it. I was just a little overwhelmed," he smiled sheepishly. "I'll go get you a cup of water." He walked out of the room and a moment later, he handed me a cup of water and some pain medication for my shoulder. He sat back down on the chair. Why is he continuously putting distance between us? I want him close I crave it but why? What the hell is going on with me?

"Yes, I felt the pull." He averted his eyes so he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I fought the urge to turn his face so he would look at me. "What pull? Please, tell me because I'm going out of my mind here. I'm afraid." I whisper the last part.

He sat on the bed next to me and cautiously pulled me into his arms. I don't know if he was more worried about my shoulder or my reaction. But, he relaxed when I leaned farther into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on top of my hair. There was a vibration coming from his chest and I heard a purr come from him. It was an odd sound but did calm me until I completely relaxed into him.

He lifted his head off my shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid, Bella. I have to tell you something about my family and myself, about what we are, before I can thoroughly explain what's happening between us. It might be hard to believe but please wait for me to finish before you say anything."

"You're vegetarian vampires." I said matter of factly.

He pulled away from me and looked taken back for a moment but regain his composure. I, however, almost whimpered at the loss of physical contact. "But h- how'd you know?"

"I figured it out. You're not going to hurt me are you?" I asked him, even though I felt safe with him.

"I could never," he said looking me straight in the eyes, with so much compassion I felt my heart swell, and I believe him because I, too, feel like I could never hurt him. "But I would like to know how'd you figure it out?"

I couldn't lie to him or give him the half-truth. So I detached the leather band on my wrist and showed him my vampire bite. There was a rumbling in his chest and he let out a loud growl. I recoiled away from him at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said gently. "I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't be afraid of me. I've never hurt you, never," he pleaded, eyes wide.

I lifted my hand to cup his cheek, and he leaned into me. "I wasn't scared, it was just really loud and I have a headache."

He looked relieved as he sat across from me on the bed. "Would you like to sleep?"

"After we talk." He nodded and I took a deep breath preparing to relive the story.

"I was 12 years old, when I was walking down the street and I passed by this alleyway where people would drink alcohol and hang out. The whole alley smelled like alcohol and there were puddles of it everywhere.

"My mom sent me to the store to pick up some supplies for her newest hobby painting. I carried a bag full of paints, a regular white t-shirt, acetone and some brushes. I took longer than necessary to walk back home so I could smoke a cigarette. I picked up the habit a couple of days before because I was curious, but I couldn't let Renee catch me." He gave me a disapproving look, but I decided to ignore it. I knew it was stupid and hazardous to my health, but ironically it saved my life.

"A pair of cold arms grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth, impossibly fast. He talked about how wonderful my blood smelled, and how delicious I would taste. I tried to block him with my hands; he pulled my arm with the cigarette still in it up to his face and made a comment about cigarettes being bad for me right before biting into the skin of my wrist. That's when I knew my attacker was a vampire.

"The cigarette dropped out of my hand and landed in a puddle of alcohol and went up in flames. Luckily, he was standing in the middle of the puddle, and his pants were currently on fire. He stumbled back, pure stock on his face. Taking advantage of his current state, I opened the bottle of acetone and threw it on him and the fire engulfed his whole body. Clouds of purple smoke lifted into the sky.

"The area where he bit me started to burn. I thought I was going to die. I did the only thing I could think of; I sucked out the poison until it stopped burning, like you would do for a snake bite."

By the end of the story, Carlisle had a steady growl coming from him. I sighed and finished my story. "I was so scared. I already knew the Quileute stories so when I met your kids, I put the pieces together."

He sat there as still as a statue and silently processed what I've said. He still hasn't answered my questions. Jacob had talked to me about imprinting when I was down at the reservation once. He told me about the intensity of the emotions, like love at first sight when you stare into the person's eyes, but he said it was a wolf thing.

Vampires don't imprint, I think. But these feelings I have for him, I can't really figure them out. I know I don't love him…_yet_… a little voice in the back of my mind says. But we're connected somehow or at least we're supposed to be. When he touches me, my whole body flushes, the muscles below my stomach clench, something within me wants to connect with him, and I want him in everyway.

His head snapped up and he inhales deeply and sends a sexy smirk my way. I squirm under his heated gaze. I internally groan he knows. How can he know of my arousal?

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He leans over towards me and slowly starts to crawl over me with a wicked smile on his face. I lean back until my back is completely on the mattress; he hovers over me, and stares into my eyes giving me the look that I've already grown to love. My teeth dig into my bottom lip, letting my nerves get the best of me, his eye travel down to my lips before he begins to lean down into me. He closes his eyes as his lips get closer to mine, and I follow suit. The coolness of his breath washes over my face, and I hold back my shiver of anticipation. Our lips have about half an inch of a distance to cover before they met and my phone rang at that very moment.

Our faces still in the same position we both sigh in frustration at the same time, and chuckle at our situation. I'm almost tempted to close the distance for a quick peck, but I resist. My phone was sitting on the table beside the bed, he gave me some space and I reached over and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, I heard what happened in school today. Are you ok?" In all the craziness of the events today, I forgot about Charlie. Oops.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Dr. Cullen checked me out, just a bruised shoulder muscle but I'm fine."

"That's good. Your friend Alice called and said you were staying the night with her." I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I am." I could be away from him, at least for tonight and I still needed to get answers.

"Ok, you're old enough to make smart decisions. You saved that girl today, Bells I'm so proud of you. That Tyler boy is probably going to get his license taken from him." He said angrily. There were whispers and giggling in the background, Sue must be ever again.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't cheat on your diet I'll know. Oh and tell Sue I said 'hi'."

He laughs. "Ok Bells, Sue says hi too." I hung up the phone and placed it back on the table.

"Where is Alice and everyone else?" I said to him.

When I looked up at him, the emotions in his eyes overwhelmed me, and I quickly looked back down. "They've gone out and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, but why do you want me here?" _Alone. _I asked him. I was starting to get a little irritated at him tip-toeing around the topic, and our constant interruptions. "Did you imprint on me or something?" I asked bluntly.

He looked startled for a second. "No! No, you, I, it's." He stopped and took a deep breath. His eyes connected with me and he said, "We're soul mates."

I'm sure I was giving my best impression of a fish out of water; I wanted to speak, to question him, to join in on his joke, but the words won't come out. They were stuck somewhere between my brain and mouth. I looked at him, searching for a sign that he was teasing me, but I didn't find one. "How?" Was the only thing that I eventually got through.

"It's almost like how shape-shifters imprint, vampires mate. For humans finding the other half of your soul, who you're meant to be with, is rare, one in a million chance. It's an instinctual thing and humans tend to ignore their instincts or are not as in tune with them as we are. So when we first looked into each other's eyes, it was our souls recognizing each other, and finding comfort in the fact that they'll connect again."

I stared at him dumbfounded it was a lot to take in. I'm the soul mate of this God-like creature. We were meant to be together. I couldn't deny it, nor did I really want to.

We're soul mates? Something about that felt right, but it kind of scared me at the same time. What does it mean to be the soul mate to a vampire?

"Bella?" Carlisle gently, yet firmly called my name.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, questioningly.

"You were far away," he said rubbing the back of his neck, grinning slightly at me. "It's getting late, why don't you get ready for bed? There are towels in the bathroom, and you can wear something of mine to bed. I'll be in my study, call me if you need anything." With a reassuring smile, he stood up and began walk towards the door.

"Carlisle, wait." I called out to him, and turned and waited for me to continue. I don't much about vampires, or soul mates but I do know a good thing when I see it. "It's a lot to take in-."

"I know and I don't expect you to-, "he interrupted before I cut him off with a hand gesture.

"I care about you more than anyone I've ever known, and I've only just met you. I want to get to know you, and I can't kick you out of your own room. Why don't you sleep with me?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, my whole face was as red as a tomato.

He chuckled at my expense. "I didn't mean…, I-, no, that's didn't come out right!" He only laughed harder.

I got out of his bed. "Way to start a relationship, laughing at your soul mate. Jerk," I grumbled on my way to the bathroom.

I glanced behind me and received a beaming smile from him. His bathroom was amazing, and bigger than my bedroom. The two-person tub looked very inviting, but I opted out for a shower instead. When I was done with my nightly ritual, I entered the bedroom to find Carlisle laying on his back, with his hands underneath is head patiently waiting for me on the bed. When I climbed in he pulled me to his side so I was facing him, and my leg crossing over his. For the first time I could remember, I was truly relaxed, and happy.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter while listening to Endless Summer by Still Corners it helped me concentrate while my family was watching the NBA Playoffs really loudly. **

**Some Notes:**

**I didn't want to make Bella and Carlisle fall in love the moment they started the mating process. In my version of the mating pull it's just suppose to lead you to your soul mate and then you do the rest. They both care deeply for each other, and Bella has even acknowledged that no one will live up to Carlisle should they not end up together. **

**Don't fret things are going to speed up starting next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much guys we broke 100 reviews and 10,000 hits, it truly means a lot to me. Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry about the delay a huge work project took longer than I thought it would. **

**[Young love – Close your eyes] Played on repeat as I wrote this chapter. **

**Thanks bubblettrocks.**

**Bella POV**

The light shining through the window eventually started to interrupt my sleep. I groaned and shifted so I could turn away from the intrusion, my hand outstretched onto the other side of the bed. _Why isn't he here? Was yesterday just a dream?_ Nope, the pain in my shoulder is proof enough of that. Or maybe I could have hallucinated after the accident.

I peeked open one of my eyes slightly, before closing it shut again. Nope, I'm definitely not in my bedroom, so not a dream. I'm not really interested in getting up yet to deal with vampires, soul mates, and other myths that have come to life.

What the hell is up with this town that it attracts so much attention from creatures that shouldn't even exist? But, then again, so did I. Don't really want to think right now, let alone think about that I lift the pillow beside me, bury my face underneath it, and snuggle in to go back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath I sighed in contentment. This is a really comfortable bed, maybe I should get one. My train of thought is interrupted by a smell of something so amazing, my mouth started to water. Oh, my gosh! Bacon! I jumped out of bed and tripped on the sheets but I managed to catch myself and not fall. After, my congratulatory pat on the back, my feet eagerly takes me downstairs where Carlisle is in the kitchen setting my breakfast on the table.

I stopped in my tracks, mesmerized by his beauty. His hair was a messy flop on top of his head and not the usually styled back. He looked his age like that. The beaming white smile he gave me, made my heart skip a beat, and it was hard to turn the same smile. For a second, I forgot all about my breakfast. "Good Morning! Oh my what a beauty!" I said walking into the kitchen, and sitting at the breakfast bar in front of my plate. "Oh, and good morning to you too, Carlisle," I said glancing back at him.

He laughed, a full belly laugh that made is eyes twinkle. Witnessing is happiness, and causing him to laugh like that, is on the list of my greatest accomplishments. I felt light, and joyous knowing I made him feel that way.

"So it's safe to assume you were greeting your breakfast with that much enthusiasm." He set a cup of coffee next to my plate and sits next to me. I watch him reading his newspaper; with what I'm pretty sure is a goofy grin on my face. "Breakfast is getting cold," he said arching an eyebrow at me his face slightly turned in my direction.

Damn it! I forgot about my breakfast again. I dig my fork into a plate full of scrambled eggs, two pancakes and four strips of bacon. My goodness, it's the best breakfast I've ever had. "Yeah, I love bacon. I haven't eaten it at all in a while. But, I'm sure it never tasted like this when I did. This is amazing!"

He laughed and continued reading his newspaper while I finished my food. We sat there in comfortable silence; while I ate occasionally he'd peek at me from the top of the newspaper, and hide before I can catch him. Other times he'd caught me looking in his direction and we'd smile softly at each other.

When I was finished eating he cleared my plate for me while I went upstairs to go and brush my teeth, and get dressed. While I was at it I called my father just to check it, and then dialed the hospital to talk to Angela. She thanked me for practically 10 minutes, and when her parents got on the line, they thanked me for another 10 minutes. I only know Angela from the first day of school, but she seems like she'd make a really great friend. I promised her I'd visit but she said she'd be released later today. After I hung up the phone I made note to see her tomorrow, and possibly bake her some cookies.

Carlisle was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs when I came down. "I was thinking we could spend the day outside." Its sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, sure." I always enjoyed being outdoors, and although it was windy the temperature outside shouldn't be too cold.

He grabbed a picnic basket, a couple of blankets, and something else I couldn't see, which were all gathered on the couch. We didn't go far, just out in the backyard, where he laid out the blanket perfectly on the ground, before holding his hand out for me. I placed my hand in his and near swooned when he kissed the back of it, and gently guided me onto the blanket.

We sat there, my back to his front, comfortable in each other's company and we talked about everything. He explained to me vampire speed, and strength, which weren't new to me. I was shocked to hear vampires don't sleep, at all. It explains why he laughed last night. When you ask a vampire to sleep with you, it doesn't literally mean sleep. I also learned about their heighten senses smell, sound, sight, taste, and feel everything is amplified for them.

I compared it to the usage of ecstasy, and had to explain that I never tried it but my friend, "Ella" was curious once. He wasn't convinced though, not that he was mad until he found out I was 13 at the time. It was really only one time; at a sleepover my friend Betsy got into her brother's stash and shared with us. It was quite the experience; we were running through the rain, and rolling around the wet grass, marveling at the sensations. Her parents were none the wiser about it either, but her brother was pissed. After the retelling of my story Carlisle shook his head bemused and said I was a bad influence on them. How he knew that it all happened because I dared Betsy to do it, I'll never know, maybe he does have a gift.

We spent a lot of time talking about vampire gifts. Apparently, Edward can read minds but not mine. _Thank God!_ Jasper can feel the emotions of those around him and can manipulate them too. Alice could see the future and have known I was Carlisle's mate for five years. They actually came to Forks to find me. I didn't know exactly how I felt about that, we talk more about the mating pull, and it didn't really put me too much at ease. _Did I have a choice? _I filed that question, along with the info about 'the pull' for later.

We fell into a comfortable silence, both of us just staring at the cloudy sky.

"Have you ever flown a kite?" Carlisle asked me out of the blue.

I looked at him, amused. "No."

"I bought this kite, for one of my patients, Tommy. He was in a tragic car accident that killed his dog, and left both his parents in a coma."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful. How old is he?" My heart broke for this boy to have not one, but both parents unable to take care of him after such a traumatic experience.

"He's 8. He almost didn't survive the accident, might not ever walk again but he's a strong kid. I wanted to do something for him to remember his family life. He told me every weekend, his parents would take him to the beach and he would fly kites as his dog ran around in the sand."

He uncovered a blanket that was covering the kite. It was green and diamond shaped like regular kites, with a cartoon of a family and their dog on it. Carlisle gracefully stood up and pulled me along with him. He ran at vampire speed, disappearing from my eyesight, and quickly had the kite in the air.

"You want to try it?" He asked handing me the spool.

"Yes!" I beamed, and watched the kite spin, and twirl in the air. It was oddly peaceful watching what the changes in direction as the wind shifted.

I looked back at Carlisle to find him staring at down at me, I smiled wider if that was even possible. "I can see why his family did this every weekend, it's fun and peaceful."

He didn't say anything; he looked transfixed and leaned down, until he lips connected with mine. All thoughts flew out of my mind and I absentmindedly let go of the kite. I felt Carlisle slightly shift, as our lips slowly and softly danced sensually together. His cold tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly responded, and opened up. Our tongues moved in sync with each other, no fighting for dominance, or desperation. His hands cupped the sides of my face gently, while my fingers ran through the hair in the back of his head. I pulled away first in order to breathe, and let his forehead rest on mine. The most breath-taking smile graced his face and I could control my urge to lean in and give him a peck on the lips. He made an unsatisfied noise and pulled me in for another scolding, and slow passionate kiss. Moisture began to build between my legs and I moaned into his mouth in pleasure, as the kiss only became more heated. He pulled me tighter against him, and as I pressed against his erection, we both moaned at the feeling. Carlisle slowly pulled away, and I whimpered. I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed about it either.

We stared at each other, not moving from our position. His eyes that turned black started to slowly fade back to its golden color.

"God, you smell so good." He said with lust filled eyes.

I blushed scarlet, by the way he was looking at me, and knowing of his heighten senses I'm pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.

Seeing me blush at his comment caused him to throw his head back and laugh. I crossed my arms around my chest and pouted he was laughing at me, again.

"You'll stop laughing if you ever want to do that again." I told him.

"Yes, dear." He fell silent.

_Yeah that's what I thought. _

I looked around to see if I could find the kite, and noticed Carlisle's foot was holding the kite in place. Good, because I would have been sadden to ruin the boy's gift.

"Why'd you want to test the kite out first?" I asked him as he handed me the spool again, and settled himself behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I made it myself."

I turned head to look at him. "Really? That's amazing!"

"Thank you." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"Can I come with you to give Tommy the kite?"

"Sure, I work tomorrow afternoon."

We continued to watch the kite fly across the sky, until my stomach growled loudly. I handed the kite to him and we watched back to the blanket and he pulled out a couple of turkey sandwiches and a bottle of grape juice for me.

I snorted a laugh and near choked on my food when I saw him tied the string of the kite to his leg as it continued to twirl in the air. I laughed harder when he lifted that leg in the air along with his whole body with one arm pretending the kite was pulling him up. He's such a goof ball.

A tinkling sound of laughter came from the direction of the house, and we saw Alice standing in the doorway laughing, while the others came outside to join us.

"Oooo a kite!" Emmett ran over excitedly at human pace.

Carlisle untied it from his ankle and handed to Emmett. "Don't damage it," he said sternly.

"Of course not, Pops," he scoffed.

Rosalie, and Alice sat next to us, while Jasper and Edward stayed farther away, Jasper more than Edward. I was nervous about what they were going to say about me being with their dad. Vampires or no vampires I was physical around their ages and was dating their parental figure.

"You two look happy," Rosalie smiled at Carlisle and me.

I looked over at Jasper and saw him sitting on the grass looking contently. Jasper is the only one who hasn't really gotten physically close to me, I wonder why. He turned and looked at me slightly tilting his hand like he was studying me. Oh crap! He can feel my curiosity. I turned my attention to Edward and saw him looking at me he smiled sadly, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and offer my comfort. They all talked about their 'camping trip' and Alice mentioned needing to go 'camping' again in two days. Carlisle and I exchanged a glance before looking up at them all again. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at Carlisle confused.

"Did you guys eat lunch? I can make you something now, if you like." I smiled looking at Carlisle.

"Uh no. We already ate on the way here," Edward murmured.

"Ok let me know if you change your minds," I said looking at all of them.

Shouldn't they know that Carlisle already told me with Alice's visions? I wonder why they are acting like they don't. Well, let's see how long it takes them to stop pretending. I smile mischievously at Carlisle and from his returning smile, I know we're on the same page. Jasper looks at us curiously, oh crap I forgot about his gift.

Diversion, I need a diversion! I picked up the rest of my dessert that he fixed for me and smashed it in his face and ran. I laughed at his facial expression, and continued to run as he chased me. He caught up with me, and grabbed me around the waist and turned me around to face him. I squealed in delight, and met his eyes. I shook my head slightly and noticed everyone looking at us.

"Shouldn't we tell them we're together, before they see it?"

"Fine," he huffs, and we walk to everyone. "Emmett, bring the kite down and come here."

Once everyone was gather around us, I start. "Are you guys cool with your father and I starting a relationship, I know you all are adopted but I don't want it to be weird between us at school and when I'm here.

Alice is the first one to speak. "This is great Bella!"

"We are all happy for you and Carlisle." Rosalie adds.

The others nod with bright smiles on their faces. I sigh in relief and let me shoulders sag, the weight of them not accepting me lifted. I still don't completely understand mates and I wanted to be sure that they were all ok with it.

"Come on, let's go inside." Carlisle places a soft and gently kiss to me temple before helping me get to my feet. We pack up the blankets, food, and the kite and make our way inside.

Emmett and Jasper immediately turned on the TV and started a video game competition amongst them. Rosalie and Alice flipped through magazine and talked about clothes and fashion. Edward, he sat at his piano; but he didn't play anything but wrote, on various sheets of paper. The way he isolated himself are worried me, and made me want to be there for him and take care of him.

For the rest of the day Carlisle and I pretended I had no idea about vampires, but he would subtly hint at it, and move around, as he normally would using his speed. I'd pretend not to notice, while the rest of the family seemed as if they were waiting for me to freak out. Carlisle started it off by offering to get me some water. He was back in 30 seconds with a tall, cool glass . I thanked him and sipped graciously on my beverage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared.

I asked him what he liked to eat; he said deer. Edward interrupted and said they go hunting and camping a lot for sport. Their reactions were all very amusing; I found myself having a hard time not laughing. I did my best to stay calm and not alert Jasper with my emotions. I told scolded them about being careful and how they're dangerous creatures in the woods. This time they looked amused. In truth I was only semi- joking. The wood are dangerous and even though they are vampires, there are the wolves around and the werewolves none seem to friendly when it comes to the Cullens.

After playfully trying to force feed Carlisle a chocolate chip cookie I baked, and him insulting my cooking by saying it taste like cardboard. I'm finally just decided to tell them I know. Before I could say anything Alice screams about me already knowing, which eventually made everyone realize that Alice can't always she my future. It worried Carlisle, but relieved me a little it would be a little creepy having someone know what I'm going to do before I acknowledge it. Through more investigation Jasper can still feel me, but not as easily as everyone. I was a little worried about not being normal because their gifts don't work on me.

Eventually, it was time to get home. Alice and the others managed to go back to the school sometime between the accident and before they left to drop of my car, which I'm grateful for.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said to them before turning around and kissing Carlisle.

"Bye."

I felt off, it didn't feel right leaving, even though I knew I'd see them again very soon. I started the car and drove off. Once at the end of the hidden pathway, I felt my chest tighten and begin to throb. The farther and farther I drove, the more the pain began to become unbearable. Pulling the car to the side of the rode, I put it in park and clutched my chest. My vision began to blur and I don't know if it was from the pain or the tears stinging in my eyes. God, it feels like a string tied to my chest and is pulling my heart apart.

The pain quickly recedes, and I feel a gust of wind. I look up to see Carlisle's worried face as he pulls me against him. _Carlisle_. He made the ache better, the pain in my chest. _The pain. _It started as an annoying little ache when I left the hospital; it got better when I was with him, now that I'm leaving its worse. _Is this the mating pull? _Anger begins to bubble up in me the more I think about it.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?" I faintly hear Carlisle's concerned voice over my musings. "Tell me what's wrong…"

I pull away from him, anger evident in my face as I look at him accusingly. "So, I have no choice now?! I CAN'T LEAVE!"

**A/N: I'm working on making the chapters longer, to accommodate not posting as frequently. Read & Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all of those that reviewed, you make me want to continue the story when I get lazy. First note, thank you to bubblettrocks my amazing beta. Secondly, I need another beta for a my new story because my current one can only handle one story right now. If you are interested PM me. Next, Check out my new One- Shot titled The Cure. Its a Bella/Carlisle story. **

**Check my profile for any news about updates on any of my stories. **

**Last, but not least enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

It hurts to leave him; I've only known the man for two days! I'm not this girl; I don't want to be the girl that can't live without someone, to be nothing without them. I have my own life, my own future, and my own home to get to. Even as I pulled away from him I still felt the buzz of his body near mine, like static electricity humming all throughout my body.

He tried to hide it, but I could see the hurt, mixed in with the worry and confusion swimming in his eyes. His lips were angled downward in a frown, his eyes gentle, full of compassion, and pain. I can't help but feel that I caused the pain he felt, and I don't ever want to be the source of his pain. If I could I'd spend forever making sure he was never in pain again. Wait. Forever?

Slowly, the tension in my shoulders began to loosen, and my anger, and confusion fade away. I immediately knew what was happening. Carlisle explained to me about gifts and what gifts his family possessed. I could felt his influence cloud my mind and slowly descend into my body. "Jasper, don't," I sighed, looking at him. "I need to process this." He nodded. The calm receded and I again felt weighed down and stressed.

I paced up and down a couple of feet on the dirt road, trying to get myself together. Would I have to be tied at the hip to him now? My vampire mate…. no boyfriend …mate? It was a lot to take in, in two days; I thought I was doing fine with it. But now it hurts to be away from him, like I'm dependent on him to breathe. I don't think I've ever been dependent on anyone in my life ever. All my life I've taken care of myself and others.

There was a weird, annoying high-pitched buzzing sound in the background, that broken me out of my thoughts. I turned around and faced everyone with a questioning gaze. The noise was gone and they didn't look like they heard it either. Great, I'm hearing things too.

They stared at me each with varying expressions of concern, and worry which surprised me at how much they cared about me. But, if I really think about it they knew about me before I knew them. I wasn't being completely fair lashing out on them. I took a deep breath to try and relax myself; it didn't work in the slightest. I walked over to Carlisle and looked up into his eyes. "What's happening to me?" I asked him almost pleadingly.

He seemed to know what I needed and pulled me close to him, and buried his face in my hair. "I'm not completely sure, baby," he whispered in my ear. "But we'll figure it out." I snuggled closer to him as he leaned against my car, I felt strangely warm and at home in his arms. Like I finally fit where I belonged, it both excited and scared me.

Carlisle put me in the passenger seat of my car and drove us back up to his house; the others ran there and were waiting for us at the door. He tried to carry me but I swatted his hands away. I could walk on my own, but I let him put an arm around my waist. I needed that physical contact and I could tell he needed it too. We walk inside and he placed me onto his lap, and I lean into him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, can you tell us what happened? I felt your pain." Carlisle asked while tightening his arms around me.

That confused me a bit, but I let it go. "I was driving away, but it didn't feel right and the ache in my chest started getting worst. It was like my chest was being ripped out."

"That's not supposed to happen, you're human." Jasper interrupted looking at Carlisle and me in confusion.

"I know I don't understand it either. When two vampires are mates they cannot leave each other's side until they are fully mated. We would have to claim each other with a bite. Human mates are rare. Last I heard about one was with Caius and Athenadora and he turned her soon after meeting."

"You have to turn me! Is there no other way?!" I asked turning to face him.

"No, I don't, if that's not what you want." I heard the sadness in his voice.

My eyes softened as I noticed the look on his face. "I'm not ready." Hopefully he understood my meaning; I'm not ready to talk about that aspect of our relationship. He simply nodded at my statement.

"What do we do Carlisle, you have to work and Bella has to go to school. Maybe there's some way to lessen the pain of being so far away from each other." Alice said.

Carlisle held my hand and drew small circles on it with his thumb. I patted his arm lovingly. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. It's a lot to take in, in just this short amount of time."

I jumped off his lap and stood up to face them all and realized their crushed faces. Carlisle looked heartbroken. They must have thought I was going to leave and reject them. But I knew I couldn't; I belonged with this family of vampires more than I belonged with my own family.

"Well, it's getting late and I really should get home. Carlisle, how about you come with me and wait in my room and we'll figure out what happens next. Alright?" I asked looking around the room. "Everyone's cool? Good, I call break on the family huddle. Let's go papa Cullen." I said clasping my hands together like I was breaking up a real football huddle.

My attempt at breaking the tension worked everyone laughed as Carlisle got up and followed me out.

"Papa Cullen! Nice one B!" Emmett yelled out to me. "I wonder if she watches football, and if she'd watch with me?" I heard him ask someone.

"See you guys at school!" I laughed.

I threw Carlisle my keys and walked over to the passenger side of my car. I felt too drained to drive all the way home. We drove to my house in silence, he seemed to be in deep thought and I didn't really know what to say anyway. Besides, the silence was comforting.

This situation is almost more than I can handle, and hits too close to home. After Renee's relationship with Todd, the guy she was together with for 2 years (and way before Phil), I made a promise to myself I'd never let anyone take away my choices or make my decisions. Todd didn't hit her, but he was abusive towards my mother; he did it passively. He degraded her and made her feel worthless, like she couldn't do anything without him. He would have to approve what she ate, wore, and even who she spent time with. It wasn't right. My mother was strong, opinionated but he sucked that all out of her.

I know that's not what Carlisle is doing to me but I don't want to end but resenting him for it. It feels right to be with him, but I still need it to be my choice. I don't want to lose myself like mom did with Todd.

"We're here." Carlisle said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks. I'll open my window and you can come in through there." I tell him pointing vaguely in the direction of my room. He kissed my temple and I watched him walk around to the other side of my house before I made my way to the door.

"Hey, dad." I yelled out as I walked through the door stumbling over the rug in front of the door.

"Hey Bells! How's your shoulder? Are you sure nothing else is wrong?" He asked looking me over.

"No I'm fine. Give me a moment to go put my things in my room and I'll be back down." I walked pass him and up the stairs to my room. My bag landed on the floor next to my bed with a thud and I walked over to the window and threw it open. I waited for a couple of seconds before Carlisle gracefully jumped through and landed in front of me soundlessly. I pictured three judges holding large signs with the number 10 on them and a host babbling about a perfect score. I smirked at my thoughts. He smirked back and raised an eyebrow and I gave him a full-blown smile, as I basically swooned right in front of him. He could make me happy with just a look.

My face heated in a blush. I might not be responsible for my actions if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Make yourself at home; I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

I turned around and took a step before walking back over leaning into him and pressing my lips to his. It started off as sweet chaste pecks, and quickly developed into a more heated, sensual kiss. My arms travelled from his chest and around his neck, pulling slightly at the hair on the nape of his neck, while his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me flush to his body. His cool tongue gently massaged my bottom lip until I opened up and granted him entrance. He tasted like raspberries and lemons, I moaned into his mouth as he lightly sucked on my tongue, his fingers expertly caressing the exposed skin of my waist.

"Bells! You coming down?!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I jumped back and broke the kiss startled by my father's voice. "Yeah, be right there."

I rested my face in the crook of his neck as we both tried to control our breathing. "He really has a skill for interrupting," Carlisle said while chuckling.

"He does, doesn't he?" I laughed looking up into his eyes and stood on my tippy-toes with the thought of giving him one more little kiss before going downstairs. But the kiss was quickly becoming just as heated as the other one until Carlisle pulled away smiling. "You have to go speak to your father, remember?

"Oh yeah," I frowned. He chuckled softly grinning widely at me.

"If you want me to go you have to stopping looking at me like that." I tell him.

"Looking at you like what?" He looked perplexed.

"Like I'm the reason for your happiness."

"You are." He looked at me so intensely I blushed.

"I'll be back." I said to him while walking out the door, before I could jump his bones. Ugh! I really need to get a hold of myself.

Charlie and Sue were in the living room making out on the couch when I walked downstairs. It's not really new catching my parent in that predicament, who knows how many times I've caught Renee, but seeing Charlie made me shudder. "Alright, cut it out before I get the hose." I tell them while sitting on the couch opposite of them. They pulled away from each other quickly, and blushed. Ha! He's not the only one who can interrupt a moment.

Once they peeled themselves off each other, and I shuddered at the mental image that thought painted, I told them about the accident, saving Angela and getting checked out by Carlisle. Sue's demeanor changed when I mentioned the Cullens, her soft smile turned into a grimace. Charlie told me how proud he was of me saving Angela.

I had to call my mother because Charlie told her about the accident and my mom is known to overreact. I wouldn't be surprised if she was currently in a Jacksonville airport harassing a poor ticket booth attendant trying to book a last minute flight to Seattle. When I finally got through to her she was in the process of driving to the airport. I managed to talk her down and promised to call her back and explain everything to her tomorrow.

Sue already made us dinner so we sat down and ate. Charlie and Sue mostly talked it was nice to see my dad as happy as he was. My dad teased me about being the town hero, and informing me on what the town folk were saying. I just groaned and rolled me eyes; I still have to get use to the town watching me. That's what makes me the most uncomfortable about being in Forks; I understand one of the reasons why my mother left.

After dinner I baked a couple of cookies to bring Angela and Timmy when I visit them tomorrow afternoon. It was difficult to focus all evening knowing Carlisle was upstairs waiting for me. My whole body hummed pleasantly knowing his was close to me.

As soon as the cookies were all baked and the dishes were done, I said goodnight to Charlie, and headed into the bathroom to start my nightly routine. The hot shower felt good on my sore muscles and I moaned as the spray of the water beat down on my bruised shoulder. The shower knobs let out a tiny squeak as I shut the water off; I dry myself off and wrap the towel around me. Crap. I forgot to bring clothes in here with me.

"Carlisle? Can you step outside of my room so I can get dressed?" I asked him knowing he'd hear me from the bathroom. I waited a minute and left the bathroom and entered my bedroom. I got dressed in a silk camisole and matching shorts and climbed into bed.

"I'm decent." I whispered. I felt a gust of wind and turned around to see him sitting on an old rocketing chair in the corner of my room.

"Hi." I said to him, suddenly extremely nervous about having him in my bedroom, and the little clothing I'm wearing.

"Hi back," he chuckled half-heartedly before his expression turned serious. "Bella, we don't have to do this. You're not obligated to stay with me because we are mates. Once I find out how to fix the pain of the mating pull, I'll leave and you will never have to see me. Marcus of the Volturi has been living without his mate for centuries, I am sure it can be done."

I walked up to him and placed my hands on his on both sides of face. He looked up at me with so much sadness in his eyes. I'm a terrible person, how can I make such a wonderful man feel this way? He calls me his reason for happiness and I'm failing to fulfill that role.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm still so confused about everything, I want to be your mate, and I don't want you to leave. I just- I just I don't know." I paused gathering my thoughts while he waited patiently.

"I don't like not having choices and because of that my pride is getting in the way. But please believe it has nothing to do with you. You're amazing just in the short time I've known you I can see that." I ran my hand through my hair roughly.

I'm messing this up; I don't want him to leave.

My cell phone rang from my night table interrupting us. I reached over to grab it and read the caller ID before showing it to Carlisle.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie, is it later yet?" She asked me.

"Umm... not really." I sighed looking over at Carlisle.

"Oooh, is it a guy?" She asked. It was her favorite question to ask, and she was bound to get it right eventually.

"Nooo…" I answered.

"Yes it is," she squealed. Damn, I could never really lie convincingly to my mother especially about guys. Carlisle motioned with his finger towards the window and mouthed 'I'll give you some space.' I shook my head and clutched his hand in mine. He would hear it anyway and with him here I'll be able to read his facial expressions.

"What's he like? Is he cute? Did he ask you out yet? When-?"

"Mom! Mom!" I interrupted her before she became light heated. "Take a deep breath, one question at a time."

"I'm sorry sweetie, how much do you like him?"

I smiled fondly at Carlisle and he smiled back. "A lot, he's such an amazing person, and a caring heart."

"That's an important quality for any person to have, and I'm glad you found someone." She was silent for a couple of seconds. "You haven't been pushing him away have you?"

I sighed deeply. A mother always knows. "I can't it hurts us both too much." I spoke in both the literal and metaphorical sense. "I'm all ready for bed; I have to get some sleep for bed."

"Oh ok. Don't deny yourself happiness Bella. If he's as caring as you say he is then he's nothing like Todd. Goodnight baby."

"Night mom." I whispered before hanging up. I snuggled in closer to Carlisle for comfort.

"Would it be an inappropriate time to ask who's Todd?" He asked my gently stroking my cheek. "He seems to have brought you such deep sadness."

I told Carlisle the story of Todd what my mom was like, and what he did to her. He is the first and only person I've told exactly how I felt about it. I told him of how good he was at deception and making my mother believe that what he wanted is what she wanted. He listened to me and asked all the appropriate questions, comforted me when I needed and was extremely patient with me the whole time.

The next morning, Carlisle's lips planting little kisses all over my face and neck awaked me. I smiled at the adoration displayed by his gesture.

"Good morning," he said nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"You're much better than an alarm clock."

He pulls away from my neck and looks down at me with an amused smile. I lift my head up and capture his lips. The kiss was slow and full of passion. I pulled back to breathe as he gently sucked and nipped at my neck paying extra attention the spot under where my jaw meets my neck. The moans and little noises I made only egged him on farther. "Mine." He whispered on my lips before kissing me again.

After our morning make-out session, I ate breakfast and went back upstairs to brush my teeth and get dressed. I walked downstairs to find Carlisle waiting for me at the kitchen table, and all the dishes cleaned and put away.

"Let's see if you'll be able to go to school today."

A lot of things have changed since the two days I haven't been to school. I discovered the Cullens were vampires, Carlisle is my mate and because of that mating pull I can't be away from him until I become a vampire. It's all so too much to just sum up into one word.

I grab my book bag and head for the door. "Come on and let's try. Are you going to ride with me or do we part here?"

"I think we should be together for as long as we can."

We walk over to the car hand in hand and he opens my door for me before walking over and getting into the passenger sit. The drive to the school was short, and I couldn't help but worry about being separated from him even if it's only for 7 hours. My dark tints prevented anyone from seeing who was in my car, except for the rest of the Cullens parked a couple of spaces ahead of me.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the pain of the pull, and leaving Carlisle. I'll see him at lunch, so at least that's something I remind myself. I was so focused on trying to breathe that I didn't notice Alice walk up to my side of the car until she knocked on the window. I let out a little yelp and almost leaped out of my seat. Carlisle growled lowly at her, while pulling me into his lap.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice mumbles. "Let's go! Or we'll be late!"

I sighed. "I'll see you later." I told Carlisle and kissed his neck.

"I'll be close if you need me." I nodded and climbed back over to the driver seat and opened the door. Alice quickly looped her arm around mine and we walked to class. So far I could only feel the slight discomfort of the pull, but it was easily ignored.

Throughout the school day many people, including teachers, have come up to me and ask about the accident and whether or not I was hurt. A lot of them mentioned how brave I was for my actions. I can't say I didn't see it coming but I really didn't want any of the attention. I sat in the back of my classes with either Edward or Jasper and hoped that a new town event would happen so everyone can forget about me. But sitting next to Edward and Jasper all day only added new gossip to the mills.

On my way to my last class before lunch I spotted Angela in the halls. "Hey Angela, I didn't know you were going to be here. How are you?"

She quickly and firmly engulfed me into a hug in the middle of my sentence. "Bella! Thank you so much for pushing me out of the way."

I hugged her back. "No problem Angela. I was going to come over to your house today to see how you were doing, stop by my car before you leave; I baked some cookies for you."

"Aww, really? You didn't have to but thanks. I'm doing ok just a few bumps and scratches. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bruised shoulder. I'll see you at lunch, don't want to be late for class."

I waved at her as I walked away in the direction of my next class. The teacher handed me a packet of missed assignments I smiled and thanked him, his fingers brushed against mine as I grabbed my assignment. Jasper saved a seat for me in the back and I walked over and sat beside him. It wasn't until I sat down did I notice the grimace on his face and his clenched fist.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" I asked him.

He shakes his head. "I'm new to the diet; sometimes it's difficult to stay in control." He said emphasizing the word diet.

"Am I making it more difficult sitting next to you?" I questioned.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "No you smell like Carlisle." He stated out of the blue. My face heated up in a blush. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You're an odd human, Bella. I basically tell you I am having trouble not eating majority of the people in this room and your only emotion is concern, not for yourself but for me."

"Thank you for pointing out my oddness." I sarcastically replied, narrowing my eyes at him. "What is making this time more difficult?"

"The amount of lust the teacher just emitted when you walked in; makes me angry that he should feel such things about my father's mate." He all but growled out. Luckily everyone in the class were too consumed in their own conversations to pay attention. I didn't know how to reply to that little bit of information and I shuddered in disgust. I didn't even notice. "My anger makes it hard to focus on controlling my bloodlust."

"How about you focus on my emotions," I reach out and put my hand on top of his fist, and it relaxed slightly. "Don't pay attention to anything but what I feel. Are you doing that?" He nodded. "What do I feel, Jasper?"

He unclenched his fist and took a deep breath. "You feel protective of me." He said in almost a question. "You're a little anxious and feeling discomfort but other than that I feel your happiness." I shifted in my seat a little. I felt too exposed with him reading my emotions but I did tell him he could. "Your discomfort increased, and now you're annoyed," he chuckled.

"Ok, ok! I feel emotionally naked, now." I say fixing my clothes.

He laughed quietly now. "Why are you so anxious and uncomfortable?" I gave him a look. "Well before I read your emotions," he chuckled again.

I shrugged. "Carlisle, and the pull." Is all I answered but it was enough for him to know exactly what I was taking about. The rest of the class period I spent getting to know Japer better. Once you get pass the quiet standoffish vibe he gives out, he's a very interesting guy. We talked about our favorite books, and movies and he told me about his life with the Cullens.

When the bell rang, we walked down to the lunchroom together. The hallway seemed to split into two as we walked down. Some people stared others whispered to those beside them. Carlisle had mentioned that naturally humans shy away from vampires subconsciously, even though they're nothing more than intimidated initially, on a basic animalistic level people are able to realize they aren't the top of the food chain in the presence of vampires. It's actually quite comical to actually see it in person. The crowded hallway continued to part making room for Jasper as I walk beside him.

"You eating lunch today?" Jasper smirked.

"Nope just making sure you get to the cafeteria safely." I told him teasingly. "Carlisle should be waiting for me outside." I winked. "See you in a bit." I waved already heading towards the front of the school.

Carlisle was leaning against my car when I walked up to him. He was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a blue button up shirt. He pulled me to him and inhaled my scent. "Are you ok?" He asked gently running his hands up and down my arms.

"Just I little discomfort but other than that I'm fine. How did we find a way around the pull?"

"I have no idea. I spent a portion of the morning trying to look into it and talk to some trusted contacts but the hospital called me in, Timmy's father almost died."

"Oh no, that's terrible." I gasped out pulling away from him. "How is he doing?"

"He's hanging in there. He's a real tough and smart child." Carlisle said rubbing small circles on my back.

I couldn't imagine what that poor little kid was going through. To not only lose a pet, but to not know whether or not your mom or dad would wake up. Children need their parents and it must be frightening to not have them with you. I wanted to do something nice for the kid.

"I'm relieved that whatever is happening with our pull is not causing you any pain at the moment," Carlisle interrupted my thinking.

"Me too, but I did miss you."

He kissed me my temple and tilted my head up to capture my lips. It was a nice and sweet kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at me. Remembering where I am, I looked around to make sure we were still alone and no one seen.

"I'd prefer if no one saw us before I could tell Charlie about us." I pulled away from him. He frowned at me and then pouted sticking his bottom lip out. I could feel my will crumbing and my heart fluttering, as I try to look away from his expression. I covered my eyes with my hand. "Nope, not gonna work."

"How about we comprise?" He asked gently pulling my hands from my eyes. "Follow me." He held onto my hand light enough so if I wanted to pull out of his hold I could and walked me towards the wooded area near the school.

Once we drew closer I noticed a little picnic set up next to a tree stump, and over turned tree. "I figure you would skip lunch and this is better than eating in your car or mine."

He is so thoughtful, and amazing. "Thank you," I said, kissing him on the side of the mouth. We spent the rest of my lunchtime, laughing and continuing to get to know each other. I promised to see him I'd come to the hospital after school, and I grabbed Angela's cookies for her on my way back into school. Jasper smirked at me when I walked back into the school building, but I ignored him.

By the end of school I've gotten use to all the comments about the accident, and the stares because I was sitting at the Cullen table for the second time in a row. The last bell rung and everyone rushed out to the parking lot. Angela caught up with me in the halls.

"Bye Bella, and thanks again for everything the cookies are delicious," she said, enveloping me in a hug that I gladly accepted.

"No thanks needed Angela. Have a good day." I smiled at her.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were all waiting by my car when I walked out of the building.

"How are you doing it?" Rosalie asked almost accusatory.

I almost took a step back at her tone not out of fear but out of offence. "Doing what?" I asked truly confused. Have I done something to offend her?

"Rose I don't think she's doing anything." Jasper said in my defense. "Maybe it was a fluke that she felt that level of pain from the mating pull before."

I stepped in front of Emmett and Edward, and motioned for them to move with my hands. They parted and I was able to open my car door and throw my backpack inside and close the door.

"I still feel an ache but it's bearable. Carlisle said he's been doing some research as we haven't figured it out yet. I'm meeting him at the hospital now, so I'll see you guys later."

The ride to the hospital relaxed my nerves as much as they could be relaxed without Carlisle's presence. I can't help but shake the thought of some of the Cullen kids hating me. I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know any of them or spend one on one time with them. I think Alice and Emmett like me, I'm almost sure they do. Jasper is harder to read, he seems more indifferent than anything else. But Edward and Rosalie are the ones that are more standoffish. She doesn't trust me, and he's kept his distance after the first day. I hope I don't end up tearing apart their family, or have them see me like a wicked stepmother or something.

When I arrived at the hospital, the same nurse from my first day here was at the nurse's station.

"Hey will you tell Dr. Cullen that I'm here?" I asked the brunette nurse.

She looked at me as if sizing competition, and dismissing me as such. "Sure, and what should I say for?" She asked a little too cheerily to be real, at least in my opinion.

"He knows," I replied curtly.

"No need Tiffany, thank you." Carlisle said walking from around the corner. "Bella, I'm glad you're here; I've told Timmy all about you and he's excited to meet you." He said putting his hand on my lower back to guide me down the hall.

"He really wants to meet me?" I ask nervously. I've never really considered myself good with kids; I used to babysit for some of my mom's friends. I didn't hate the experience but I never volunteered for it either.

"Oh yeah, he's been asking about meeting the amazing woman I've been telling him about all morning." I blushed at his compliment.

The deeper into the hospital we walked the more and more the sterile scent of the rooms would float into my nose. Being as clumsy as I used to be when I was younger, I was no stranger to hospitals. The plain white walls, the coldness, the sounds and smells of sick people always put me on edge. But just walking in close proximity to Carlisle has helped me forget all about my anxiety towards this place. I walked in after Carlisle into the tiny room to find a tiny blonde haired, blue-eyed, 8-year-old boy with a missing tooth grinning at me. "Are you Bella?" He asked his eyes lighting up with excitement. His level of enthusiasm was so high that I couldn't fight its influence even if I wanted to. "Yes I am, Car- Dr. Cullen has told me so many good things about you, some sad too." I ended with a sympathetic expression. "I also have some surprises for you." He beamed at me.

Timmy and I spent the rest of the afternoon flying kites and eating cookies. Carlisle led us to an open picnic area behind the hospital, where patients usually went to get fresh air. The windy weather was perfect for our activity. I got the kite in the air for him and handed over the spool. The fact that I was able to help him through the rough time he's going through and to be able to seeing him smile and hear his laugh. Getting to know that little kid has been one of the best experiences in my life. Carlisle would frequently join us outside whenever he could. He was so good to Timmy, and it made me like him even more that he noticed this child needed more attention than tending to his injuries. I would catch Carlisle staring at me frequently with a frown on his face that would turn into a soft smile whenever he met my eyes.

I left the hospital a little after 7pm hoping that Sue already cooked Charlie dinner. Her car wasn't in the driveway so I guess she didn't cook him dinner but later I realized she brought him some leftovers so I didn't need to feed my father tonight. When I walked into the house he was on the couch, as usual watching whatever sport was playing. We joked and teased each other a little before I went upstairs to shower. Carlisle should be arriving soon and I wanted to wait for him. I stepped into the shower and quickly washed and scrubbed myself clean, but decided to wash my hair. I didn't notice the pain in my chest gradually increase until it was almost unbearable. 'What a great time to have the mating pull show up again', I thought sarcastically.

I struggled to turn off the faucet, and, as silently as I could, walked into my bedroom. In my pain stricken mindset, I bypassed underwear and pulled on my pajamas and fell into bed. It was like there was something trying to pull my heart out from my chest. I tried to breathe deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

The pull started to let up slowly until it finally stopped; by then, I left a part of cold arms around me.

"Carlisle," I sighed. He's here.

"Shhh… sweetheart I've got you." He lay down next to me and I curled my body into him.

We both stayed there the only sound that was heard was my heavy breathing. He stroked my hair until I calmed down. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded not moving my head from his chest inhaling his scent. "Would you say this would be a bad time to ask you out on a date?" He asked.

I snickered a little trying to hold back my laugh. "You're just Mr. Romantic aren't you?"

He laughed. "I'll show you romantic," he said while tickling me. "Give me an answer and I'll stop.

I laughed and squirmed around until I could barely breathe and nodded my head. He stopped and waited for me to catch my breath. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? How was the length of the chapter? Any date night ideas?**


End file.
